Pasion con el jefe
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: El magnate naruto uzumaki vivía de manera salvaje, pero en el trabajo siempre era un profesional. Sin embargo, su nueva empleada le parecía irresistible. .hinata, una mujer tremenda mente eficiente, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control y, por si fuera poco, ¡tenía que decirle a su jefe que estaba embarazada!
1. Prologo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Uno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Entonces, ¿cómo se llama, naruto? —Le preguntó sakura mientras ambos abandonaban el restaurant.

—¿Quién?

—La mujer que te está distrayendo —replicó sakura, con una mirada cómplice—. ¿Cómo si no iba yo a poder derrotarte con un marcador tan amplio?

Naruto sonrió muy a su pesar. Él también le había hecho aquella pregunta a su amigo en alguna ocasión. La diferencia era que, cuando él cuestionó de este modo a sakura, sí que había habido una mujer distrayendo a éste, la que en aquellos momentos era su esposa. El caso de naruto era muy distinto. Él no tenía intención alguna de dejar que nadie se le acercara tanto.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi vida social, sino con el trabajo.

—Pues parece que necesitas que alguien te dé unos minutos, al estilo de sasuke. Vente a cenar a casa con nosotros.

—¿Cómo? ¿Esta noche? No me parece justo decírselo a tsunade así, en el último momento.

—Tú eres de la familia.

Antes de que naruto tuviera ocasión de protestar, sakura marcó el teléfono de su casa. Dos minutos más tarde, colgó y dijo:

—Arreglado.

A naruto no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Sabía que su amigo lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones. Además, no creía que pudiera encontrar una sustituta para Di aquella noche. La empresa de trabajo temporal le iba a enviar a alguien a primera hora de la mañana y esperaba que esa persona se quedara el tiempo suficiente hasta que pudiera encontrar una sustituta adecuada mientras su asistente estaba de baja por maternidad. Simplemente tendría que ser paciente.

Ja. Paciente. Esta palabra apenas aparecía en el vocabulario de naruto. Cuando él quería algo, lo conseguía. No perdía el tiempo. Por eso, el hecho de tener que estar pendiente de los planes de otras personas era el modo más rápido de volverlo loco.

No tardaron en llegar a casa de sakura. Entraron y él se dirigió directamente a la cocina donde besó a su esposa muy cariñosamente, tomándose su tiempo.

—Suéltala ya, por el amor de Dios. Llevan casados tres meses ya. Deberías haber superado ya esta etapa —dijo naruto desde la puerta.

Sakura simplemente se echó a reír.

—Ya veo que estás algo decaído, naruto. Toma, consuélate con esto hasta la hora de cenar —le dijo, señalando un plato de canapés que había sobre la encimera que ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

—Gracias, sasuke —dijo naruto sentándose sobre un taburete.

—De nada. Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Ojalá comprendiera por qué diablos las mujeres quieren tener hijos —suspiró naruto—.no ha dejado de vomitar desde el día en el que se hizo la prueba de embarazo y…

Se detuvo en seco al notar la mirada que sasuke y estaban intercambiando. La clase de mirada que sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Vaya, lo siento… Soy un impresentable. Perdonadme… y, por supuesto, lo que acabo de decir no se aplica a ustedes. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

—Eso espero —dijo sakura—, ya que te vas a convertir en tío honorario de la criatura.

Por lo que naruto sabía, cabía la posibilidad de que ya fuera tío. Decidió no pensar en eso. La decisión que había tomado había sido difícil, pero también era la única posible. Si se hubiera quedado, habría terminado como el resto de los hombres de su familia.

—Gracias —dijo, cortés mente—. Me siento muy honrado. ¿Para cuándo lo esperáis?

—Dentro de seis meses —respondió sasuke, riendo—. Veo que te estás esforzando mucho por decir lo que debes, ¿verdad, cariño? —añadió, mientras le revolvía el cabello de camino al frigorífico.

Sasuke estaba tratando a naruto como si fuera su hermano mayor y esto hacía que él se sintiera muy raro. Como si tuviera un espacio vacío dentro de él. Como si quisiera formar parte de una gran familia.

Ridículo. Estaba perfectamente bien solo. Mucho mejor que formando parte de una gran familia. Ya lo había sido y no tenía intención de volver atrás.

—Sí, pero sólo porque tú vas a preparar la cena y quiero que me des de comer —replicó.

—¿Y quieres que me crea eso? Sé que en realidad eres como un gatito.

Sakura se echó a reír. Se sentó y agarró a su esposa para que se le sentara encima mientras le colocaba las manos con gesto protector alrededor del vientre.

—Te aseguro que por ti, sasuke, podría serlo —bromeó naruto—, pero desgraciadamente tienes un esposo al que seguramente no le haría mucha gracia. Me conformaré con que me des de cenar.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —replicó ella—. Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Que tu secretaria tiene náuseas por las mañanas?

—Y a la hora de comer. Y por la tarde. Mi despacho es un lío y ella ni siquiera ha podido instruir a la temporal, si es que la hay mañana, y yo tampoco y… Ya he tenido bastante caos por el momento. He mandado a que se tome la baja para lo que le queda de embarazo. Necesito a alguien que pueda organizarme el despacho antes de que pierda más oportunidades.

—Alguien que sea buena organizadora —dijo sasuke, pensando—. Creo que podría ayudarte. tenten, mi proveedora favorita, tiene una hermana que soluciona problemas en empresas y despachos.

—¿De verdad?

—Es una persona organizada y eficaz a la que se le da muy bien solucionar las cosas. ¿Has visto alguna vez esos programas de televisión en los que la gente viene a tu casa a ayudarte a limpiar o a organizar los armarios? Bueno, pues eso es lo que hace hinata en la vida real, aunque se centra en despachos y empresas. Ella se podría encargar de todo…

—¿Tienes su número?

—No, pero tengo el de su hermana —dijo sasuke. Desapareció unos minutos y regresó con una tarjeta—. Aquí tienes.

—«Productos orgánicos Fleet» —dijo naruto leyendo la tarjeta.

—Hacen zumo de manzana, vinagre balsámico y… bueno, todo lo que se espera de una tienda de productos orgánicos —explicó sasuke—. Pregunta por shizune. Dile que yo te di su número y que necesitas hablar con hinata.

—Gracias —replicó naruto mientras se guardaba la tarjeta—. Espero que sea buena…

—Podría estar ocupada…

—Hmm, eso fue lo que le dijo alguien a sakura sobre ti, pero de todos modos consiguió que cocinaras para él —le recordó naruto con una sonrisa—. La llamaré a ver si puede. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Bueno, ya está hecho —anunció sasuke, después de abrir la puerta del horno—. vamos los dos al comedor.

Sakura y naruto obedecieron enseguida.

Naruto fue el primero en probar la comida.

—sasuke, esto es maravilloso. Si alguna vez decides que te aburre ser una princesa, puedes venir a mi casa y convertirte en mi ama de llaves.

—Te aseguro que no se aburrirá —le informó sakura—. Encuéntrate tu propia princesa.

—Yo no soy un príncipe —repuso naruto—. Ni necesito princesa.

Lo único que él quería era una buena asistente para su trabajo, un ama de llaves a tiempo parcial y un montón de novias que quisieran divertirse y que aceptaran el hecho de que él no estaba buscando nada permanente.

Aparte del problema de su asistente, que esperaba solucionar con la persona que sasuke le había recomendado, así era su vida en aquel momento. Y le gustaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Uno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hinata comprobó la dirección en su agenda. Sí, allí era. Se trataba de un antiguo almacén transformado en un bloque de uso residencial, con oficinas y tiendas. La planta baja estaba ocupada por cafeterías y tiendas de bisutería. Suponía que el primero y el segundo piso eran oficinas y que el resto del bloque serían viviendas. Las habitaciones de uno de los laterales del edificio tendrían unas maravillosas vistas en konoha.

—«Seguramente se necesita una pequeña fortuna para poder permitirse uno de esos pisos».

Ella no se quejaba del dormitorio que su hermano mayor le había cedido en su apartamento. El hecho de que no tuviera una vivienda propia no significaba que fuera una fracasada. Tenía una familia que la quería tanto como ella a ellos, una gran vida social y un trabajo que le gustaba. No necesitaba nada más.

Subió al primer piso, donde una recepcionista estaba sentada tras un mostrador de madera.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Tengo una cita con naruto uzumaki. Mi nombre es hinata hyuga.

—Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la derecha —respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

La última puerta a la derecha estaba cerrada. Llamó y esperó.

—Entre —dijo una voz, que sonaba algo agobiada.

Hinata se había imaginado a naruto uzumaki como un hombre de traje impecable y zapatos hechos a medida. Sin embargo, el que vio estaba hablando por teléfono con los pies sobre el escritorio y tenía más bien el aspecto de ser una estrella de rock. Llevaba un jersey y pantalones negros y tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, peinado con uno de esos estilos que le daban el aspecto de acabar de levantarse de la cama. Eso, junto a unos ojos azules y la boca más sensual que ella hubiera visto nunca, era suficiente para poner a la libido de hinata en estado de alerta.

A pesar de todo, sabía muy bien que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer. Después de todo, aquel hombre era su cliente. Bueno, un posible cliente.

Él colocó la mano sobre el recibidor y dijo:

—¿Es usted hinata?

Ella asintió.

—Estupendo. Yo soy naruto. Lo siento mucho. Estaré con usted dentro de un par de minutos. Siéntese.

Hinata se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Había dos escritorios en la sala, que contaban con ordenadores de última generación, y un montón de archivadores. Desde la ventana, se divisaba una increíble vista del río.

—Está bien. Soy todo suyo —dijo él, unos instantes después.

Estas últimas tres palabras pusieron en la cabeza de hinata unos pensamientos muy poco profesionales. Se imaginó a naruto uzumaki desnudo sobre unas sábanas de algodón… Apartó la idea de su pensamiento y esperó que no se hubiera sonrojado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Nunca antes había fantaseado sobre sus clientes. Ni siquiera sobre los guapos.

No obstante, naruto uzumaki era más que guapo. Era el hombre más atractivo que ella hubiera visto nunca. La clase de hombre cuya sonrisa podía ponerle alas al corazón de una mujer.

—¿Le apetece un café? —Le preguntó él.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Lo toma con leche, azúcar…? —Quiso saber él tras abrir una puerta, que dejaba al descubierto una pequeña cocina.

—Sólo leche, por favor.

Naruto uzumaki añadió leche a una taza y azúcar a la otra y luego sacó una lata de un armario.

—Sírvase usted misma. Son mi único vicio. Bueno, casi.

Galletas de chocolate. hinata notó el brillo que se le reflejó en los ojos y se imaginó sin poder evitarlo el otro. De repente, se le secó la boca y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Naruto uzumaki necesitaba a alguien que lo sacara de un apuro, no a una amante. Además, ella tampoco estaba buscando pareja. Le gustaba su vida tal y como era. Feliz y soltera. Sin complicaciones.

—Bien, ¿qué le hace pensar que yo podría ayudarle? —Le preguntó.

—Viene usted muy recomendada. Sasuke me advirtió que podría usted estar ocupada.

—Suelo estarlo. Había pensado en tomarme el verano libre para poder viajar un poco. Pasarme un mes en Italia o Grecia.

—¿Buena comida, buen tiempo y playas de fina arena?

—Ruinas, más bien —le corrigió ella. Asociaba las playas con el aburrimiento. Le gustaba explorar—. Es una de las ventajas de trabajar para una misma. Puedo elegir cuándo quiero tomarme unas vacaciones.

Naruto le entregó su café y volvió a la zona del despacho para sentarse de nuevo a su escritorio.

—Vaya. A la mayoría de los que tienen su propio negocio hay que convencerlos para que se tomen tiempo libre.

—Es importante hacerlo. Si no se llena el depósito, uno acaba quemado y ya no le sirve de nada a nadie. El aprovechamiento correcto del tiempo ayuda mucho.

Naruto no pareció convencido, pero, al menos, no trató de discutir con ella. Menos mal. Después de kiba, Hinata había terminado harta de los hombres adictos al trabajo. En realidad, había terminado harta de los hombres. Mantenía relaciones superficiales sin dejar opción alguna al compromiso.

—Mi despacho no suele estar tan desorganizado —dijo.

—¿Desorganizado? —repitió ella. Todo estaba impoluto.

—Como le dije por teléfono, mi asistente personal está embarazada y está de baja. He tenido algunas empleadas temporales, pero, Di, mi asistente, no ha podido prepararlas adecuadamente ni yo he estado aquí lo suficiente para hacerlo yo mismo. La empleada temporal que esperaba hoy ni siquiera se ha molestado en aparecer. Estaba hablando con la agencia cuando se ha presentado usted.

—¿Me está usted diciendo que da tanto miedo que las empleadas temporales tienen su nombre en una lista negra y se niegan a venir a trabajar para usted? —Bromeó ella.

—No doy ningún miedo. Simplemente espero un volumen de trabajo justo por una paga diaria también justa. Además, si no se pueden hacer cosas básicas como contestar el teléfono cortés mente o anotar un mensaje, no se debería aceptar un empleo como asistente personal. Necesito a alguien que repase todos los archivos y ponga mi despacho en el orden al que estoy acostumbrado y que lo mantenga funcionando hasta que Di decida si quiere regresar después de haber tenido a su hijo.

—Lo primero lo puedo hacer sin problemas, pero yo sólo realizo trabajos durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Creo que una baja por maternidad es un periodo demasiado largo para mí.

—Comprendido.

—¿El volumen de documentos sin archivar adecuadamente es muy grande? Porque, a menos que me esté volviendo loca, yo no veo ningún papel fuera de su sitio.

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al otro escritorio. Entonces, sacó una caja de cartón enorme de debajo. Estaba llena de papeles colocados de cualquier manera.

—Además, tira documentos del archivo de vez en cuando y creo que tampoco lo ha hecho desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Tendría yo carta blanca para reorganizar el archivo?

—Si sirve para ahorrar tiempo, sí. Si sólo es para justificar sus honorarios, no.

A hinata le gustaba que naruto uzumaki fuera tan directo. Esto significaba que sabía exactamente qué terreno pisaba con él.

—Bien. ¿A qué se dedica usted exactamente?

—¿Me está diciendo que no me ha buscado en Internet?

Ella se sonrojó. Por supuesto que lo había hecho.

—No he encontrado mucho. Sé que tiene usted veintiocho años y que es un millonario que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Sus novias eran todas del mismo tipo. Altas, con largas piernas, aspecto exótico y un cabello oscuros de un brillo imposible. Salía mucho y estaba en la lista de invitados de las mejores fiestas. Además, cambiaba de novia frecuentemente. Demasiado frecuentemente.

—Sin embargo, los artículos de los periódicos y las columnas de crónica rosa en la red no siempre resultan exactas.

—Yo tampoco he encontrado mucho sobre usted, aparte del hecho de que no tiene sitio web.

¿La había investigado a ella? Por supuesto. Naruto era la clase de hombre que prestaba mucha atención a los detalles.

—No necesito página web. Consigo mis clientes con el boca a boca.

—Y ésa es precisamente la mejor forma de anunciarse. Es exacta y no puede comprarse.

—Aún no ha respondido usted a mi pregunta —dijo ella, reconduciendo la conversación.

—Compro y vendo empresas.

—¿Es usted uno de esos empresarios que compra empresas para destruirlas?

—No. Lo que ocurre es que me canso fácilmente y me gustan los desafíos. Compro negocios que están teniendo problemas y, cuando logro recuperar los, los vendo de nuevo a los directivos que trabajan en ellas. Se me da bien resolver problemas. Normalmente —dijo, señalando a su alrededor—. Ésta es la excepción que confirma la regla.

—¿Qué clase de negocios?

—Deportes y ocio. Gimnasios, clubes deportivos, spas… Estoy pensando en ampliar un poco el negocio.

—¿Y lo hace usted todo solo?

—Con una buena asistente personal y directivos de categoría en cada negocio. ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué trabaja por libre?

—Supongo que por la misma razón. Se me da bien resolver problemas y me aburro con facilidad. Además, me gusta ordenar las cosas. Supongo que soy una obsesiva de la limpieza —comentó ella, mientras contemplaba el minimista despacho—. Parece que a usted también.

—¿Hace usted otras cosas aparte de ordenar?

—¿A qué se refiere?

Naruto se quedó atónito por lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Acababa de conocer a aquella mujer. Además, era completamente opuesta al tipo de mujeres que solían gustarle, aparte del hecho de tener las piernas largas. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y liso, peinado en un elegante recogido. Todas sus novias siempre habían tenido el cabello oscuro y los ojos oscuros, al contrario del penetrante color perlas de los de aquella mujer. Iba vestida muy profesionalmente, con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y una blusa blanca. Una gargantilla de perlas negras añadía un toque de clase. Y entonces estaban los zapatos. Tacón de aguja. Brillantes… y de color rosa. Un toque de exotismo.

Naruto respiró profundamente y deseó que su libido volviera a aplacarse. Aquello no era apropiado. Aunque hinata hyuga tuviera una boca muy sensual y unas piernas maravillosas, estaban tratando de temas de trabajo. No pensaba dejarse llevar por el impulso de invitarla a cenar ni del de tomarla entre sus brazos, soltarle el cabello y besarla.

—No sé cuánto tiempo va a llevarle ordenar todo esto ni cuánto voy a tardar yo en encontrar una sustituta adecuada. Creo que usted funciona igual que yo. Se va a aburrir de ordenarme el archivo.

—¿Qué otra cosa tenía usted en mente? —insistió ella.

Una vez más, se la imaginó pegada a él, con el cuerpo enredado en el suyo. Era una locura. Aparte del hecho de que hinata hyuga no era su tipo, sabía muy bien que no debía mezclar los negocios con el placer. Siempre terminaba mal.

—Bueno, la clase de negocio que estoy considerando en estos instantes… Me vendría bien un punto de vista femenino. Y sincero.

—¿De qué clase de negocio se trata?

—Estoy pensando en comprar un hotel. Tengo tres o cuatro opciones y quiero comprobar cómo son todas, por lo que tendríamos que viajar un poco. ¿Sería eso un problema?

—No. A neji no le importaría.

¿JNeji? Evidentemente, se trataba de su pareja. Este hecho la colocaba decididamente fuera de su alcance. Naruto sólo salía con mujeres solteras que no quisieran casarse. Hinata ya estaba comprometida con otro, por lo que sería mejor que se despidiera de aquella instantánea atracción.

Tomó un sorbo de café y comenzó a explicarle los distintos archivadores, respondiendo las preguntas que ella le iba haciendo. A continuación, encendió el ordenador y le mostró varios programas.

—Cuentas, nóminas, correspondencia, proyectos pasos, proyectos presentes… Todo esta informatizado. Supongo que sabe usted hacer gráficos y esquemas.

—Sí.

Ella realizó algunas preguntas más. Entonces, por fin llegó el momento de tomar una decisión. Naruto sabía lo que quería. Fue directo al grano, como siempre.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo—. ¿Estaría usted dispuesta a ordenar mi despacho y a trabajar como mi asistente personal hasta que encontrara una persona adecuada?

—Sí. ¿Cuándo quiere que comience?

Naruto se miró el reloj.

—¿Qué le parece ahora mismo?

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Unos dias despues_**

 ** _._**

Naruto se sorprendió de lo rápidamente que se adaptó hinata. A principios de la semana siguiente, parecía que ella llevaba trabajando para él desde siempre. Era una mujer brillante, organizada y muy buena en su trabajo. Además, siempre que naruto decidía tomarse una pausa en su trabajo y se disponía a tomar un café, hinata llegaba antes de él. Antes de que él pudiera levantarse, ella ya le había colocado una taza sobre la mesa. Café fuerte, sin leche y con una cucharada de azúcar. Perfecto.

—¿Has estado hablando con alguien o algo así? —Le preguntó él cuando terminó su café.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Siempre pareces leerme las intenciones, tal y como hacía ella. Es casi como tenerla de vuelta, pero tuvo cuatro años para acostumbrarse a mi modo de trabajo.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—No, no he hablado con ella. En cualquier caso, no sobre ti. Llamó el otro día para ver cómo iba todo. Yo le dije que se relajara, que se tomara una infusión de jengibre y que dejara de sentirse culpable.

—Bien. Eso fue lo que le dije yo también la última vez que me llamó. ¿Cómo has sabido…?

—¿El modo en el que trabajas? Observando. La mayoría de las personas tiene sus rutinas.

—Tú también, por supuesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, estás aquí a las nueve en punto. Siempre te tomas exactamente una hora para almorzar y te marchas a las cinco en punto. Nunca haces horas extras.

—Porque me organizo bien mí tiempo —dijo ella tras volver a su escritorio—. Además, cuantas más horas se trabajan, más cae la productividad. Al tercer día de echar horas extras, uno va más retrasado que antes porque está más cansado.

—Hmm… ¿Y las variables personales? Algunas personas trabajan mejor a primera hora de la mañana y otras a última hora del día.

—Cierto.

—Igualmente, algunas personas prefieren trabajar muchas horas. Como yo.

—Esas personas creen que lo prefieren. Eso no es bueno. A mi modo, hay que trabajar eficientemente, no duramente —comentó. Entonces, frunció el ceño—. ¿Te tomas tiempo alguna vez para oler las rosas, naruto?

—No lo necesito.

Hinata lo miró por encima de las gafas que se ponía para trabajar en el ordenador.

—Claro que sí. Todo el mundo necesita refrescar la mente de algún modo. Si no, se quemarían. ¿Qué es lo que haces tú?

—Bueno, voy al gimnasio.

—Eres dueño de varios. Eso no cuenta. Es trabajo.

—No lo es.

—¿Puedes decirme con el corazón en la mano que cuando vas al gimnasio, no empiezas a considerarlo para maximizar todo lo posible su potencial?

—Cuando voy al gimnasio, me centro en lo que estoy haciendo. Si no, sería el peor jugador de squash de todos.

—¿Significa eso que eres el mejor?

—Bueno, el primero o el segundo.

—Y en el momento en el que terminas de jugar, empiezas a pensar en los negocios.

—Así soy yo.

—No. Eso es tu trabajo. Quien eres tú…

Se interrumpió de repente. Naruto captó una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Algo que le aceleró el pulso. Desapareció de repente y tuvo que recordarse que hinata estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Entonces, ¿no resultan divertidas esas fiestas a las que vas?

—No me lo parecen. Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, pero estoy empezando a encontrarlas muy aburridas.

—¿Por eso cambias también de novia tan frecuentemente?

—Probablemente.

—En ese caso, tal vez sales con la clase de mujer equivocada.

Naruto estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué clase de mujer creía ella que le convenía, pero decidió que tal vez era mejor no hacerlo. Mejor no preguntarse si una cierta rubia algo mandona podría llenar el vacío que casi nunca admitía que había en su vida.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

—Voy al cine y al teatro con mis amigas. A veces vamos a cenar. En ocasiones, vuelvo a la casa de mis padres para que me mimen un poco, para jugar con mi sobrinita y para sacar a pasear a los perros por el campo.

Hmm. No había mencionado a su pareja. Muy raro.

—¿No trabajas los fines de semana?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Es una pena… Me vendrías bien este fin de semana.

—¿Qué es lo quieres decir?

—Voy a ir a ver un hotel y como creo que tienes buen instinto, me gustaría saber qué es lo que te parece, hinata. Por supuesto, te pagaría tu tiempo porque significaría que tendríamos que pasar la noche fuera. Si me acompañaras, te prometo que respetaría tu horario. Puedes dejar de contestar el teléfono a las cinco en punto y la semana que viene dejaré que te tomes un par de días libres, que por supuesto te pagaré, para compensar el tiempo.

—¿Y es este fin de semana?

—Sí. ¿Crees que le supondrá un problema a tu pareja?

—¿Pareja? —preguntó ella, perpleja.

—Sí, a neji.

—Oh, neji, dices. No es mi pareja, sino mi hermano mayor. Comparto piso con él.

Naruto sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Había podido contenerse con hinata porque pensaba que ella tenía una relación estable y que, por lo tanto, estaba fuera de su alcance. De repente, se había enterado de que no era así. Además, dada la reacción que ella había tenido al preguntarle por su pareja, se deducía que en realidad no tenía pareja. Hinata estaba a su alcance…

Llevársela a Scarborough sería muy mala idea. Demasiadas tentaciones. Tentaciones que no estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Puedes prestarme atención?

—Sí, claro. ¿Te importaría repetírmelo?

—Por favor —le instó ella.

A naruto le encantaría oírla pronunciar esa palabra en otras circunstancias. En un tono de voz diferente. Ronco, sensual, a punto de perder el control…

Tuvo que tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos durante un instante para recuperar el control. Sólo esperaba que ella no le mirara la entrepierna, donde se notaba claramente la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

—Por favor.

—Te decía que si te referías a que yo te dijera sinceramente lo que pienso.

—Dado que la mitad de mis clientes serán mujeres, necesito el punto de vista de una mujer, algo que, evidentemente, no tengo. Además, tú me dices las cosas tal y como son y eso es precisamente lo que yo necesito.

—¿Tendríamos que marcharnos el viernes?

—Sí. Regresaríamos el domingo. Te daría el lunes y el martes libre para compensarte, además de pagarte mientras estuviéramos fuera.

—Lo de alojarnos en un hotel juntos significa habitaciones separadas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Te pido que me acompañes como asesora. ¿A tu pareja no le importará? —Le preguntó, para asegurarse de que estaba libre.

—Ya te he dicho que neji es mi hermano. No tengo pareja. Estoy soltera. ¿Y a tu pareja? ¿Le va a importar que yo te acompañe a ti? —Le preguntó con un cierto aire de desafío.

—En estos momentos no estoy con nadie. Por eso te he pedido que me acompañes para darme un punto de vista femenino.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Y tú hermana?

—No tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Lo siento, naruto. No quería meter la pata.

—No podías saberlo.

Sabía que hinata daría por sentado que su madre había muerto. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si su progenitora seguía con vida. La había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que él abandonara a su familia.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Buena idea —dijo ella, aliviada—. Entonces, deduzco que este hotel al que vamos no es muy elegante ni moderno y necesita desesperada mente una reforma que tú le vas a dar.

—Si las cifras concuerdan y mi instinto me da el visto bueno sí, claro. De eso se trata. Bien. Ahora tengo una reunión. Es mejor que me vaya —dijo.

Había decidido marcharse antes de cometer una estupidez con hinata.

—No tienes ninguna reunión anotada en tu agenda.

—Se me ha olvidado anotarla —mintió—. Voy a ir a ver a los de la agencia de trabajo temporal para entrevistar a unas cuantas posibles sustitutas.

Necesitaba poner espacio entre hinata y él. Por el bien de los dos.

Cuando naruto se marchó, hinata se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Resultaba extraño sentir lo vacía que parecía haberse quedado el despacho sin su presencia. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de haber podido hacerle daño. El dolor se le había dibujado inequívocamente en los ojos cuando ella le mencionó a su madre. Resultaba evidente que era la clase de hombre que se encerraba en su trabajo para no tener que prestarle atención a sus sentimientos. Un hombre solo. Este hecho le hacía querer darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

No tenía intención de hacerlo, por supuesto. Sabía perfectamente que no se detendría en un abrazo. A lo largo de aquella semana, había levantado la vista en varias ocasiones y se había encontrado con la mirada de naruto. Él rápidamente había enmascarado la expresión de su rostro, pero no tanto como para que ella no notara el interés. El deseo. La pasión.

Era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más fuerte eran sus sentimientos.

Tal vez debería haberse negado a ir a Scarborough…

Contuvo el aliento.

—No seas estúpida. Eso ya lo has hecho antes y sólo has conseguido que te rompan el corazón —se dijo en voz alta—. ¿Te acuerdas de kiba? Era tan adicto al trabajo como naruto. Entonces no funcionó y no funcionará ahora.

Sin embargo, kiba no había tenido una boca tan sensual como la de naruto… A pesar de que por fin había podido olvidarse de los besos de kiba, le daba la sensación de que no le resultaría tan fácil con los de naruto. Sufriría. Y mucho. Lo mejor que podía esperar era que él encontrara una sustituía para Di para que ella pudiera terminar su trabajo antes de que la tentación resultara demasiado irresistible.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	3. Capitulo Dos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Dos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando naruto regresó, hinata ya había conseguido recomponerse. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que ella se marchara.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó.

—No. Evidentemente, esta semana no tengo suerte para encontrar nuevos empleados. Si pudiera pedirte que te quedaras un poco más…

—Sí, claro —afirmó ella, antes de que su sentido común tuviera oportunidad de impedírselo.

—Bien. Hinata, creo que te he obligado un poco a lo de Scarborough.

—¿Un poco, dices?

—Está bien, mucho. Sé que no es justo, dado que no te he dado mucho tiempo para organizarte el fin de semana. Así que quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a nada.

—No importa. No tenía en mente nada en particular. Había pensado en llamar a mis amigos para ir al cine, pero nada en concreto. Además, sería agradable poder salir de Londres para ir a la playa.

—Vamos a Scarborough a trabajar —le recordó él.

—Sí. Un máximo de ocho horas al día, lo que significa que tendré tiempo para mí.

—Está bien, mientras que sea cierto que no te supone un problema.

—No lo es, pero insisto en lo de ir a la playa. Tal vez también me tome un helado.

—En tu tiempo libre para almorzar, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreves a chapotear un poco en el mar?

—Demasiado ocupado.

—Bueno, no creo que estar cinco minutos en la playa te vaya a quitar mucho tiempo. Y creo que ese descanso te vendrá bien. Bueno —dijo—, te he enviado los mensajes por correo electrónico. Tienes un informe sobre el escritorio, junto a unas cartas que tienes que firmar —añadió—. Con eso, hasta mañana.

—Bien. Hinata… —dijo, antes de que ella se marchara por la puerta—. Gracias, aprecio mucho todo lo que estás haciendo, aunque no lo diga.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Por eso estás en la lista negra de las trabajadoras temporales. Eres demasiado...como decirlo demasiado mandón y gruñes en vez de hablar.

—No hay lista negra de las trabajadoras temporales, y yo no gruño.

—¿No?

—No. Vete a casa —le ordenó antes de sentarse a su escritorio.

El martes, para sorpresa de hinata, naruto estaba en el despacho a la hora de comer.

—Voy a llamar a la cafetería para pedir unos bocadillos. ¿Quieres algo?

Sabía que debería sonreír cortésmente y darle las gracias, pero decidió que prefería comer fuera. Sin embargo, el alocado impulso de reformar a naruto uzumaki le resultaba irresistible. Quería enseñarle a disfrutar de la vida. A que la sonrisa de los labios le iluminara los ojos.

—No, gracias. Se me ha ocurrido algo mejor. En vez de hacer que nos traigan aquí los bocadillos, ¿por qué no los compramos de camino adonde me gustaría llevarte?

—¿Adónde?

—Digamos que se trata de un experimento para incrementar la productividad. Si vas a dar un paseo a la hora de comer, se hacen más cosas por la tarde. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que el cerebro reciba más oxígeno al pasear.

—Podría ser que tengas razón —dijo naruto mirando por la ventana—. Hace un buen día. Un paseo estaría bien.

Hinata miró el reloj.

—Nos marchamos dentro de media hora. Pediremos los bocadillos de todos modos para asegurarnos de que no se acaban.

Media hora más tarde, fueron a recoger su almuerzo y ella lo llevó hasta la estación del metro.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que íbamos a dar un paseo.

—Y así es, pero no por aquí.

—¿Vamos a la Torre de Londres? —preguntó naruto al ver que se bajaban del metro en Tower Gateway y se dirigían hacia Tower Hill.

—No exactamente. Confía en mí.

Lo condujo hasta un estrecho sendero y, de soslayo, lo miró para ver cuál era su reacción cuando llegaron por fin a su destino.

—¿Una iglesia?

—No del todo —dijo ella mientras lo conducía al exterior.

—Vaya —comentó naruto asombrado—, no sabía que este lugar estaba aquí.

—Se llama St. Dunstan in the East. Sufrió los bombardeos alemanes durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero, en vez de derruirlo, las autoridades de entonces lo convirtieron en un jardín. Si estoy trabajando en la city, siempre vengo aquí a almorzar.

—Es muy hermoso y también muy tranquilo. Jamás se podría decir que estamos en medio de una gran ciudad.

—Exactamente. Me recuerda un poco a mi casa.

—¿Echas de menos el campo?

—Sí, pero también me gusta mucho la ciudad así que supongo que tengo lo mejor de los dos mundos. Vivo aquí en Londres, pero puedo marcharme a Kent siempre que pueda.

—Yo siempre he vivido en Londres.

—¿Jamás has pasado tiempo en el campo?

—Algún fin de semana que otro. Nada más.

—En ese caso, tendrás que venirte conmigo algún día. Te mostraré algunos de mis lugares favoritos.

—¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, hinata?

Durante un segundo, ella se quedó sin respiración. El aire parecía cargado de electricidad. Una cita. Aquellas palabras sólo habían significado una oferta generosa. Mostrarle algunos de sus lugares favoritos y alegrarle un poco la vida. Sin embargo, podía interpretarse de otro modo…

El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. ¿Y si él aceptaba? ¿Acaso quería ella que él aceptara?

Decidió dar marcha atrás.

—No. No se trata de una cita, sino simplemente de una oferta a un amigo. Me caes bien y creo que podríamos ser amigos.

—¿A pesar de que no paras de darme órdenes?

Hinata se sintió aliviada cuando volvieron a las bromas. Con eso podía enfrentarse.

—Bueno, tendré que darte órdenes si te voy indicando el camino.

—¿Y qué me dices del GPS?

—Bueno, no creo que eso pueda con el conocimiento de una habitante de la zona.

—Cierto… —dijo él. Entonces, la miró muy seriamente—. Tal y como tú ves la vida… todo el mundo es un posible amigo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y no te llevas muchas desilusiones?

—No muchas —dijo. Le había ocurrido con kiba, pero él había sido una excepción—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tú consideras a todo el mundo como potencial enemigo?

—No soy un paranoico.

—Pero tampoco dejas que la gente se te acerque.

—Así la vida es mucho menos complicada —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—En ese caso, siempre ves el vaso medio vacío, ¿verdad?

—Y evidentemente tú siempre lo ves medio lleno —replicó sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—. Yo diría que es simplemente medio vaso.

Las palabras de naruto no parecían tener importancia alguna, pero ella notó que había un cierto tono de advertencia en su voz. Si ella quería ser su amiga, él la mantendría a distancia.

Durante el resto del almuerzo charlaron de cosas sin importancia. Cuando regresaron al despacho, él se pasó gran parte de la tarde en reuniones o hablando por teléfono. A las cinco, cuando hinata iba a marcharse, naruto volvía a estar sentado tras su escritorio.

—hinata…

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, levantando la mirada brevemente del ordenador. Vio que en aquella ocasión, naruto sonreía de verdad, con ganas.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias por compartir conmigo ese jardín.

—De nada. Bueno, ya me marcho. Hasta mañana.

—Sí. Que tengas una buena tarde.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Aparentemente, sólo se trataba de un cortés intercambio de frases, pero naruto no se dejaba llevar nunca por conversaciones intranscendentes. Se mostraba siempre encantador, pero odiaba desperdiciar un solo instante. Por eso, el hecho de que se hubiera molestado en darle las gracias y desearle una buena tarde… Tal vez estaba empezando a confiar en ella. A abrirse a ella aunque sólo fuera un poco. A la mañana siguiente, hinata se quedó completamente asombrada cuando entró en el despacho y se encontró un hermoso ramo de rosas sobre la mesa. Eran de color rosa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ayer me invitaste a detenerme y a oler las rosas —dijo—. Hoy quería hacer lo mismo por ti. Un modo de darte las gracias por ayudarme.

—En realidad, tú eres mi cliente. Me pagas para que te ayude —replicó ella. Enterró la nariz entre las rosas—. Gracias. Son muy bonitas. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las rosas de color rosa?

Naruto tosió y señaló los zapatos que ella llevaba puestos. Hinata sonrió.

—Está bien. Me has pillado. Efectivamente es mi color favorito. Gracias. Son preciosas.

Hinata fue a preparar un café para los dos. Cuando dejó la taza sobre el escritorio de naruto, no pudo contenerse y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó él.

—Sólo quería decirte que agradezco mucho las rosas.

—De nada —susurró él. No podía dejar de mirarle la boca.

Igual que hinata estaba mirando la de él. Preguntándose… Estaba acostumbrada a dar besos y abrazos. Así había crecido, en medio de una familia unida, ruidosa y afectuosa. Sin embargo, el hecho de haber besado la mejilla de naruto, de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para aspirar su aroma y sentir la suavidad de su piel… Tenía que reconocer que no había sido muy buena idea. Había despertado en ella un anhelo que podía ser peligroso.

Este anhelo fue creciendo más y más a lo largo de la mañana. Naruto tenía un almuerzo de trabajo, por lo que ella tuvo que comer sola, sentada en un banco mirando el río. Así tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar entre naruto y ella. Aunque hinata aún no sabía qué era lo que le hacía vibrar, le gustaba lo que él le había dejado ver hasta entonces. Deseaba saber más. Conocerlo mejor y…

Se tomó un sorbo de agua fría. Si dejaba que sus pensamientos fluyeran mucho más en esa dirección, tendría que terminar echándose la botella entera por la cabeza para refrescarse.

—Vamos a tener un almuerzo de trabajo —le dijo naruto al día siguiente.

—Se supone que la hora de comer debe de suponer un respiro.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya me lo has dicho, pero necesito darte algunas indicaciones sobre este fin de semana. Mira, es hora ya de comer. Si no tienes nada mejor planeado, hay una pizzería muy buena a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Me parece bien, siempre y cuando lo paguemos a medias.

—Como tú digas. Eres la jefa.

—Sí, claro —replicó ella, riendo.

A naruto le encantaba el modo en el que ella se reía. Le hacía sentirse como si el sol acabara de entrar por la ventana después de una mañana gris y apagada. Lo que no entendía era cómo una mujer divertida, hermosa, inteligente y afectuosa podía seguir soltera.

¿Por qué estaba especulando sobre algo que no era asunto suyo? Sacudió la cabeza.

—Vayámonos ya antes de que llegue todo el mundo.

Llegaron a la pizzería a tiempo para conseguir mesa bajo una de las sombrillas que había en la terraza junto al río.

—¿Me recomiendas algo? —preguntó hinata.

—Todo está muy bueno. Las pizzas están hechas en horno de leña, por lo que son fabulosas. ¿Vino?

—Gracias, pero creo que tomaré agua con gas. Si bebo a la hora de comer, me entran ganas de dormir.

Naruto prefirió no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría verla durmiendo, saciada por completo después de hacer el amor. Tenía que mantener aquella comida estrictamente en el ámbito laboral. Sin embargo, hinata tenía algo que lo atraída irremediablemente.

Se decidieron por una pizza y una ensalada. Cuando el camarero llegó, resultó evidente que le costaba mucho anotar su pedido.

—naruto, ¿te importaría que pidiera yo? —Le interrumpió hinata.

—Como quieras —dijo naruto.

Hinata dijo unas pocas palabras en italiano. El camarero sonrió brevemente antes de empezar a hablar por los codos. Ella le devolvía la sonrisa y hablaba casi tan rápido como él. Naruto no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, pero le gustaba el sonido de las palabras que ella pronunciaba.

El camarero estaba también encantado. Desapareció en la cocina y regresó casi inmediatamente con una rosa en un jarrón pequeño. Una rosa de color rosa. Hinata le dio las gracias. El camarero se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza antes de ir a atender a otro cliente.

—Sabía que te asegurarías de que teníamos tiempo de oler las rosas —comentó naruto con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, no quería presumir, pero…estaba teniendo problemas y ya resulta bastante duro tener que tratar con los clientes sin la barrera del idioma. Sólo lleva en Inglaterra una semana. Ha venido a trabajar en el negocio de su tío.

Naruto se sintió muy impresionado por el hecho de que ella hubiera averiguado tantas cosas en un espacio tan breve de tiempo. Hinata tenía algo que provocaba que todo el mundo quisiera confiar en ella. Eso la convertía en una mujer peligrosa.

Apartó el pensamiento.

—Ayudarle ha sido muy amable de tu parte. Veo que hablas italiano con fluidez —dijo. Entonces recordó—. Y yo te he robado tus vacaciones en Italia.

—En realidad, aún no había reservado el billete, por lo que no me suponía problema alguno. Puedo ir en otra ocasión.

—A pesar de todo, me siento culpable.

—Bien —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. Me puedes invitar al postre para compensarme.

El amor a la vida, el amor a la comida… Todo eso resultaba muy refrescante después de estar con mujeres que se limitaban a tomar lechuga y no hacían más que contar calorías.

—Trato hecho. ¿Hablas algún otro idioma?

—Francés. Un poco de alemán y me las puedo arreglar en griego con un diccionario.

—Impresionante. Yo nunca aprendí idiomas en el colegio. Tampoco los he necesitado para mi trabajo.

—Tú hablas el idioma universal. El del dinero.

—Sí, ése bastante bien —admitió—. ¿Has estado antes en Scarborough?

—No. Nosotros íbamos casi siempre al sur, a la costa de Sussex. ¿Y tú?

—Hace mucho tiempo —respondió naruto. Era uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de su infancia.

—Tienes razón. La pizza es excelente —comentó ella después del primer bocado—. Me recuerda a Florencia…

—¿Te gustan las ruinas? —preguntó naruto. Recordó que ella era licenciada en Historia, por lo que resultaba bastante evidente que así sería.

—Son el modo en que el pasado tiene de reflejarse en el presente. Además, la belleza jamás se marchita.

—Podrías haber sido profesora. Habrías inspirado de verdad a tus alumnos con ese modo de hablar —elijo.

—Lo pensé —admitió hinata—, pero hay tanta burocracia en la educación. Creo que me quitaría por completo la alegría. Además, me gusta mucho lo que hago ahora.

Tras tomar el postre regresaron al despacho. Una vez allí, naruto se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de que había pasado una hora y media. Considerando que para él el almuerzo duraba lo justo para poder comerse un bocadillo… Aquello significaba que tendría que trabajar aquella noche. Se obligó a concentrarse en las llamadas de teléfono y en las cifras el resto de la tarde. Acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando hinata le puso una taza de café sobre la mesa.

—¿Algún problema?

—Nada importante. El tipo con el que iba a jugar esta noche ha tenido que cancelar la cita porque le ha surgido algo importante en el trabajo. Eso significa que tengo una pista reservada pero no compañero. Supongo que tú no…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Creía que habías dicho que el ejercicio era bueno para uno.

—Se me dan muy mal los deportes de raqueta. Neji trató de enseñarme y a mí se me daba tan mal que él tuvo que darse por vencido.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Algo vibró dentro de naruto.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no es propio de mí. No obstante, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche…

—¿Cómo dices?

—No pareciste muy convencido a la hora del almuerzo cuando te dije por qué me gustaban tanto las ruinas. Ven a verlo conmigo. No tienes excusa. Me acabas de decir que vas a tener que cancelar tu partido de squash.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien en alguna ocasión que eres como una apisonadora?

—Sí —comentó ella, riendo—. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

Naruto sabía que debía decir que no. Debía utilizar ese tiempo para trabajar, pero su boca no parecía trabajar en sincronía con su cerebro.

—Claro.

A lo que hinata se refería resultó ser el museo Británico.

—Me encanta este patio —decía ella—. Luces y sombras… es maravilloso.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que así era. Él jamás había visitado muchos museos, pero ella lo llevó a ver las momias egipcias y los mosaicos romanos, lo vio todo a través de los ojos de hinata y quedó encantado.

—¿Has hecho esto en alguna ocasión? —Le preguntó ella. Estaba muy sorprendida.

—Supongo que cuando vives en un lugar das por sentado que está ahí y nunca vas a hacer las cosas propias de los turistas.

—Es cierto. Además, cuando se hacen en solitario, no se disfrutan tanto porque no se pueden compartir ni hablar sobre ellas con nadie —dijo hinata. Extendió la mano y tomó la de él durante un instante. La apretó con fuerza—. Tal vez podamos regresar juntos en otra ocasión.

—Estaría bien.

A naruto le sorprendió el hecho de que hablara en serio. Quería pasar tiempo con hinata. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz y podría haber estado todo el día escuchándola mientras ella le explicaba todo lo que llamaba su atención. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era el roce de la piel de ella contra la suya.

Demonios… Se suponía que algo así no debía ocurrir. Naruto no tenía relaciones. Siempre había tenido breves aventuras que lo satisfacían mutuamente a él y a las mujeres que sabían a qué atenerse. Mujeres que se movían en los mismos círculos que él. Mujeres que no tenían campanas de boda en los ojos ni que querían que conociera a sus familias.

Hinata hyuga era una contradicción. Era eficiente y profesional, pero a la vez resultaba cálida y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Naruto aún no se había recuperado del beso que ella le dio hacía sólo unas pocas horas. Sólo Dios sabía cómo había podido contenerse para no girar el rostro y capturarle la boca. Y, en aquellos momentos, ella le había tomado la mano. Resultaba tan tentador… Lo único que tenía que hacer era levantar la mano y llevársela a los labios. Besarle el reverso de los dedos. Girarle la muñeca y besarle el punto exacto en el que le latía el pulso para ver si éste igualaba los rápidos latidos de su propio corazón. No importaba que estuvieran en medio de un lugar público. El resto del mundo parecía haber desaparecido. Podía tomarla entre sus brazos. Enmarcarle el rostro. Bajar la boca a la de ella. Saborear toda la dulzura que ella le ofrecía…

—naruto.

—Sí, de acuerdo —susurró, sin estar del todo seguro a qué estaba accediendo. Sin embargo, la calidez de la sonrisa de Sara le prometía que era algo bueno—. Escucha, es mejor que te deje marcharte. Tienes que preparar la maleta para mañana.

—Y tú, sin duda, estás pensando en irte a trabajar un rato.

—Sí, un poco —admitió. Tal vez así podría dejar de pensar en ella.

—Eres imposible.

—Eso me han dicho.

Soltó la mano de la de ella. Se sintió atónito al ver lo mucho que echaba de menos aquel contacto. Esto no hacía prever nada bueno. Tenía veintiocho años, no trece. Ya iba siendo hora de que se comportara y actuara de acuerdo con su edad.

—Vamos. Te buscaré un taxi.

—Puedo ir en metro.

—Lo sé, pero hazme caso.

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—Tomaré un taxi si tú accedes a chapotear conmigo en el mar el sábado.

—¿Y tú dices que yo soy imposible? Venga ya —protestó. Paró un taxi, le dio dinero al taxista y se despidió de ella. Lo peor de todo era que se moría de ganas de que llegara el día siguiente.

—Estás loco —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta—. Esa mujer representa una complicación que no necesitas.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—Tardaremos cinco horas en llegar —dijo naruto cuando hinata entró en el despacho al día siguiente—. Nos marcharemos sobre las dos, cuando tú regreses de almorzar. Así, llegaremos allí sobre las siete, tendremos tiempo de deshacer las maletas y de darnos una ducha rápida antes de salir a cenar.

Hinata pareció sorprendida.

—¿No vamos a parar por el camino?

—No, a menos que tú lo necesites.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo prefiero llegar cuanto antes.

—Tú eres el jefe.

Naruto se pasó el resto de la mañana reunido y leyendo informes. Hinata regresó de su almuerzo a las dos en punto, tal y como él había esperado.

—Sólo una maleta… y encima pequeña.

—Sólo vamos a estar fuera dos días. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar más? Evidentemente, te mezclas con la clase equivocada de mujeres.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Es la clase que necesita muchos cuidados. Las que no pueden abrir una puerta sin comprobar si se han roto una uña. Las que tiene un cajón entero lleno de productos de belleza y las que no pueden viajar sin al menos seis vestidos diferentes para cada día.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Entendido. Resulta muy refrescante —dijo. Como los zapatos que hinata llevaba puestos. Aquel día eran de ante, de un color verde oscuro que hacía juego con su camisola.

De repente, deseó no haber pensado en prendas que hacían juego. Esto le había hecho pensar en si llevaría también a juego la ropa interior. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría ella con ropa interior de encaje de color verde oscuro, los mismos zapatos que llevaba puestos y un collar de perlas negras, con el cabello suelto en vez de recogido y…

—Te la llevo yo —dijo algo enojado—. Cierra tú la puerta.

—Yo puedo llevar mi maleta.

—Como me has dicho, me mezclo con la clase de mujer equivocada. Yo llevo las maletas y mi ordenador portátil —afirmó. Le lanzó las llaves a hinata y, tal y como esperaba, ella las atrapó automáticamente.

Hinata le dedicó una mirada de reprobación, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a bajar las escaleras tras él.

—Muy bonito —dijo mientras contemplaba el vehículo. Entonces, frunció el ceño al ver que él abría la puerta trasera para meter las maletas—. ¿No las vas a poner en el maletero?

—No hay sitio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te llevas un archivador entero o algo así?

—Es un coche híbrido. El único inconveniente es que la batería ocupa la mayor parte del espacio del maletero.

—¿Tienes un coche ecológico? Vaya —dijo, muy sorprendida—. Yo me habría apostado algo a que tenías un deportivo rojo muy llamativo y muy exclusivo.

—Por supuesto —comentó él, riendo—. Ya me he apuntado a la lista de los coches deportivos ecológicos que van a salir dentro de… aproximadamente siete años. De momento, tengo éste.

—No se parece en nada al que conduce mi hermana. El suyo también es ecológico, pero es… bueno…

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

—¿Feo? En eso estoy contigo. No entiendo por qué un coche, sólo porque sea ecológico, tiene que ser también feo. Se puede ser verde y divertirse al mismo tiempo.

—Pero tú no te diviertes —señaló ella.

—Claro que sí —protestó naruto. Se humedeció el labio inferior consciente de que ella estaba observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Le gustó que ella se sonrojara. Bien. No estaba tan fresca y tranquila como quería aparentar—. Ahora, no me vengas con monsergas sobre el hecho de que eres perfectamente capaz de abrir la puerta tú sola.

—¿Acaso crees que lo haría? —replicó ella con una pícara sonrisa. Entonces, tomó asiento e introdujo las piernas en el coche con un fluido movimiento. El hecho de que la falda le tapara apenas las rodillas, elevó varios grados la temperatura corporal de naruto. Se lo merecía por sus jueguecitos.

Al entrar en el coche él también, decidió que iba a necesitar el aire acondicionado al máximo para refrescarse.

—Este coche es muy caro, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó ella.

—Eso depende de tu definición de caro. Me gusta estar cómodo cuando conduzco.

—Eso ya lo veo. Interior de madera y cuero… Mi hermano neji se pondría a babear con esto —comentó, riendo—. Aunque tengo que confesar que babearía aún más si fuera un Jaguar E-Type.

—Y si fuera rojo, yo también. Sin embargo, esa clase de coches tan especiales necesitan muchos cuidados y mucho tiempo.

—Algo que tú no estás dispuesto a darle.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Hmm. Si te soy sincera, jamás te habría etiquetado como un guerrero ecologista.

Naruto señaló el edificio que tenían a sus espaldas.

—Está construido y reformado con materiales ecológicos. Es una de las razones por las que lo escogí —dijo. Sara no necesitaba saber que era dueño de gran parte del edificio—. Y mi cadena de hoteles va a ser lo mismo. Ecológica y utilizando los materiales de la zona en la que se encuentre cada uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué Scarborough?

—Estoy buscando un hotel en una ciudad que tenga un balneario. Scarborough fue muy famosa por sus aguas en el pasado. Estoy evaluando otro en Cromer y otro en Buxton.

—¿Y por qué no en algún lugar más cercano a Londres para que no tengas que viajar tan lejos?

Porque Scarborough era el único lugar en el que recordaba haber tenido unas vacaciones familiares felices, aunque, por supuesto, no se habían alojado en un hotel, sino en una pequeña pensión. No obstante, las vacaciones habían sido maravillosas.

—En este momento, sólo estoy buscando opciones —dijo, sin explicarle nada a hinata.

—¿Saben que estás pensando en comprarlo?

—No. Por lo que a ellos se refiere, somos tan sólo unos clientes y así quiero que sea. No estoy tratando de sorprender a nadie. Sólo quiero ver cómo funciona en el día a día, no cuando se esfuerzan.

Estuvieron trabajando durante las tres primeras horas del viaje. hinata respondía el teléfono, concertaba citas y le organizaba la agenda para los siguientes días.

De repente, se detuvo.

—¿Son las cinco en punto? —Bromeó él.

—Así es —respondió ella.

Naruto se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo responder.

—Vaya, es un equipo de música fabuloso.

—Tiene diecinueve altavoces —comentó naruto.

—¿Diecinueve? ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Y para qué quieres tantos? Ah, los hombres y sus juguetes. Rupert, mi hermano pequeño, se volvería loco con esto. Veamos. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó ella mientras recorría la lista de canciones—. Oh, me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Rock.

—Eso no es rock, sino indie. Es estupendo para conducir.

—Sí, sí… —dijo. A pesar de todo, lo encendió.

—Supongo que a ti te gusta más la música de ballet.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Bueno, eres muy elegante con tus perlas y todo eso.

—En realidad, sí que me gusta la música de ballet. Y, antes de que me lo preguntes, sí, di clases de ballet cuando estaba en el colegio.

—Ni que lo digas. No me cuesta imaginarte con un tutú.

—Los tutús no se utilizan para ensayar. Se llevan las mallas y las medias sin pies.

Naruto se la podía imaginar muy fácilmente así vestida. La tela se le ceñía al cuerpo… Entonces, deseó no haberlo hecho. Como era previsible, su cuerpo reaccionó en consecuencia.

—De todos modos, dejé de hacer ballet cuando tenía doce años.

Para su alivio, hinata dejó el tema y se contentó mirando por la ventana y escuchando la música. Todo fue bien hasta que el informe de tráfico interrumpió la música y les anunció que había un atasco en la carretera justo al tiempo que llegaban al mismo.

—Genial —dijo él, deteniendo paulatinamente el coche—. Y estamos a muchos kilómetros aún del siguiente desvío.

—No es culpa tuya. A veces hay accidentes. Simplemente tendremos que esperar hasta que el atasco desaparezca.

La paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de naruto. Cuando él le preguntó a hinata por tercera vez que se metiera en Internet con su teléfono para ver si había alguna actualización del tráfico, ella suspiró.

—No puedes soportar estarte quieto, ¿verdad?

—No. Odio perder el tiempo.

—Dudo mucho que algo haya cambiado en los últimos cinco minutos. Estamos atascados, así que no te queda más remedio que aguantarte.

—Mmm…

—Podrías hablar conmigo para no tener que pensar en ello.

¿Hablar? En su experiencia, cuando las mujeres querían hablar, significaba problemas.

—Quieres que te explique cómo es el hotel, ¿no?

—Recuerda que ya son más de las cinco. No estoy trabajando. No podemos hablar de trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—De ti. Simplemente, quiero conocerte un poco mejor.

Naruto sabía que eso era una mala idea. Algo que podría poner su vida patas arriba. Había luchado mucho durante demasiado tiempo para llegar donde estaba en aquellos momentos como para tirarlo todo a la basura.

Cuando él no respondió, hinata suspiró.

—Está bien. Veo que eres de los tipos fuertes y silenciosos. Te aseguro que no quiero saber nada personal. Simplemente me preguntaba qué es lo que te hace vivir.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mismo que a la mayoría de las personas. El oxígeno y la comida.

—No me refería a eso. Ganaste tu primer millón antes de cumplir los veinte años. Dado que no eres un genio de los ordenadores… bueno, al menos no creo que lo seas.

Hinata estaba tratando de obtener información. Malo. Necesitaba desviar su atención.

—No. Sólo se me da bien la economía.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Acaso trabajabas en el negocio familiar?

Su familia ciertamente tenía un negocio, que había pasado de generación en generación. Él había preferido no hacerlo.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

Resultaba evidente que ella no iba a dejarlo estar. Dado que los tres carriles de la autopista estaban atascados, decidió que debía al menos contarle algo.

—Se me daban bien las matemáticas y mi profesor tuvo una corazonada.

Hinata no tenía que saber que había sido el profesor que lo sacó de la comisaría cuando resultó imposible localizar a su familia.

—¿Una corazonada, dices?

—Sí, estaba seguro de que la economía se me daría tan bien como las matemáticas, aunque el hecho de que tuviera que dar clases extras no me ayudó mucho en la imagen que se tenía de mí en la calle.

—Pero salió bien.

—Sí. Conseguí un trabajo para los sábados y las vacaciones trabajando en un puesto del mercado gracias al profesor. Convencí al dueño para que, en vez de pagarme, me diera una parte del puesto e invertí la mayoría de mis beneficios de nuevo en el puesto. Al cabo de un año, el negocio se había expandido. Cuando cumplí los quince, tenía mi propio puesto y pagaba a otra persona para que se ocupara de él mientras yo estaba en el colegio.

Entonces, fue cuando naruto se negó a blanquear el dinero de la familia. Esto causó grandes disputas con sus padres, pero él se mantuvo firme. Cuando su primo trató de darle clases sobre lealtad familiar, le vinieron bien el resto de los conocimientos que había aprendido en las clases extra escolares.

Boxeo.

Le rompió la nariz a su primo. Le repugnó el hecho de ver lo fácil que resultaba caer en la espiral del crimen y la violencia. No quería ser como su familia, pero la única manera de demostrarles que no quería ser como ellos era, desgraciadamente, con la clase de comportamiento que habrían tenido ellos en esa situación. Naruto fue también el que llevó a su primo al hospital. Cuando regresaron a la casa, le explicó a su familia que quería ser un hombre decente. Que no quería formar parte de lo que ellos hacían y les había dado un ultimátum: tenían que aceptarlo o dejarlo ir.

No tardaron en darle la espalda. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso su madre. Esto le había enseñado muy bien lo que era la familia. Se quedó solo. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó aquella misma noche. Durmió en la calle porque era demasiado tarde para encontrar un lugar en el que alojarse. Al día siguiente, tuvo que regresar al hospital porque le dolía mucho la mano. Tras descubrir que la tenía rota, se buscó un estudio en el que el casero aceptaba dinero en efectivo sin hacer muchas preguntas.

—Y terminaste siendo el dueño de la mitad del mercado, ¿verdad?

—No. Fue el inicio de la revolución que supuso Internet. Encontré a un hombre que podía montarme un sitio web, a otro que podía ocuparse del empaquetado y la entrega de las cosas y un proveedor que me hacía un buen descuento. Fue un riesgo, pero me salió bien. El negocio fue tal y como yo había esperado.

—¿Nunca quisiste ir a la universidad?

—No. Quería estar en el mundo de verdad, ganando dinero en vez de escuchar cómo otros hablaban de ello.

Eso y el hecho de que no había hecho los exámenes. La mano que se rompió fue la derecha. Como no podía escribir, no había motivo para presentarse a los exámenes. Por lo tanto, dejó de estudiar a los quince años.

Naruto siempre había sabido que jamás conseguiría tener éxito en los mercados financieros por su familia. ¿Quién confiaría en el hijo de un ladrón, en el nieto de un timador? Jamás comprendió cómo consiguió apuntarse al máster donde conoció a sakura.

—Es decir, te convertiste en millonario gracias a la red.

—Así es. Luego me aburrí.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando empezaste a comprar negocios con problemas?

—En realidad, fue por casualidad. El gimnasio al que yo iba… Bueno, solía tomarme una cerveza con el dueño de vez en cuando. iruka me explicó que los dueños del local le iban a subir el alquiler y que no iba a poder pagar los costes, por lo que tendría que vender Yo no quería tener que buscarme otro gimnasio, por lo que lo convencí para que me dejara echar un vistazo a los libros y ver si podía hacer algo —añadió, con una sonrisa—. No tardé en ver los problemas y conseguí arreglárselos. A cambio, iruka no me cobraba el gimnasio y me enseñó kick boxing.

—¿No es eso un poco violento?

—Si se practica adecuadamente, no. Se trata del control y la disciplina.

—Eso encaja bien contigo.

—Así es. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer si has tenido un mal día y quieres librarte del estrés. Además, la disciplina que se aprende ayuda mucho con otros deportes.

—Es decir, que te vuelven loco los deportes.

—¿Y qué esperabas de un tipo que es dueño de varios gimnasios? Juego al squash un par de veces a la semana. Hago kick boxing otras tantas y el resto del tiempo me entreno con aparatos.

—Y no me lo digas. No te pierdes nunca una retransmisión deportiva en televisión.

—En realidad, no tengo televisión.

Hinata lo miró fijamente. Durante un instante, pareció sorprendida.

—Deja que lo adivine. No ves la tele porque prefieres pasarte el tiempo trabajando.

—Lo has adivinado a la primera.

—Pero ¿no te…? Bueno, debes de hacer algo para relajarte.

—Claro que sí. A veces voy a algún concierto. Cuando tocan muy fuerte es genial.

—¿Y el cine o el teatro?

—No me van mucho.

Entonces, para su alivio, el tráfico empezó a moverse un poco.

—Ya iba siendo hora —comentó. Miró al reloj del salpicadero—. Vamos a llegar una hora tarde, pero no será demasiado como para poder cenar.

A partir de aquel momento restringiría la conversación a temas más seguros. Como el trabajo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	4. Capitulo Tres

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Tres_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A las ocho y cinco, naruto aparcó frente al hotel. Hinata se asomó por la ventana y observó el edificio. La fachada tenía la pintura pelada. Se dijo que los edificios que están junto al mar siempre tienen un aspecto algo desaliñado por la sal que contiene el aire. Tal vez el interior estuviera mejor acondicionado.

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron en cuanto entraron en recepción.

—Lo siento, ha habido un problema —les dijo la recepcionista al verlos. Parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar—. Esta tarde se nos ha reventado una tubería y no podemos ponerles en las habitaciones que ustedes reservaron.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. No nos importa tomar dos habitaciones completamente diferentes —dijo naruto.

La recepcionista se mordió el labio.

—De eso se trata precisamente. El daño que ha producido el agua… significa que sólo nos queda una habitación libre. Una doble.

Hinata la miró horrorizada. ¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo la recepcionista que compartieran la habitación?

—naruto, tenemos que hablar —dijo mientras le tiraba del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó él cuando estuvieron algo alejados del mostrador.

—No podemos compartir habitación. Tenemos que irnos a otra parte.

—A estas horas de un viernes por la noche en plena temporada de verano, tendríamos suerte de encontrar otro sitio.

—Tiene que haber otro lugar.

—Por el amor de Dios, hinata. Hemos estado seis horas metidos en el coche. En estos momentos, lo único que quiero hacer es cenar, darme una ducha, comprobar mis correos y dormir. Tienes razón. Jamás se planteó el hecho de compartir habitación, pero sólo es una noche. Somos adultos y compañeros de trabajo. Somos perfectamente capaces de compartir una habitación sin tener relaciones sexuales.

—Supongo —dijo hinata a pesar de que no estaba tan segura.

—Te aseguro que no me voy a abalanzar encima de ti.

Hinata no respondió. No podía decirle que le parecía mucho más probable que ella misma se abalanzara sobre él.

—Mira, en este momento no estoy de humor para discutir. Estoy cansado y quiero darme una ducha y cenar algo. Te aseguro que nos las arreglaremos. Mira. Pediré un edredón o algo así para poder dormir en el suelo.

Con esto, naruto regresó a la recepción y le dijo a la recepcionista que se iban a quedar con la habitación. Entonces, se metió en el bolsillo la llave que le dieron y cargó con las dos maletas.

La habitación era mucho peor de lo que habían temido. Era pequeña, con sólo el espacio justo para la cama, una mesilla de noche, un armario empotrado y una cómoda. Por lo tanto, era impensable que naruto pudiera dormir en el suelo. Tendrían que compartir la cama.

—Ni lo digas… En este momento, mi prioridad es comer.

La cena resultó ser tan horrible como la habitación, además de tardar mucho en que se la sirvieran.

—Tal vez todo parece malo porque hemos tenido un viaje horrible —dijo ella—. Estoy segura de que todo tendrá mejor aspecto mañana.

—Puede ser.

Hinata no se podía creer que, después de todo lo visto, naruto siguiera pensando en comprar ese lugar. No obstante, su negocio consistía en renovar empresas que estaban en una mala situación y aquel hotel decididamente lo estaba. Suponía la clase de desafío que a él más le gustaba.

—Bien. Voy a darme una ducha y a comprobar mis correos.

Y luego… a la cama. Juntos. Hinata sintió que la boca se le secaba. Tal y como él había dicho, los dos eran adultos. Eran perfectamente capaces de dormir en la misma cama sin tener relaciones sexuales. Aun así, sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de ella.

Naruto abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero. Entonces, las tripas de ella comenzaron a hacer ruidos por el hambre.

—Lo siento —susurró hinata.

—No es culpa tuya. Podríamos ir a ver si encontramos algo de comer.

Cierto. Sin embargo, él estaba tan cansado como ella.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor —dijo hinata mientras rebuscaba en el bolso—. Mi porción de emergencia.

—¿Tienes chocolate para las emergencias? —preguntó él, con voz divertida.

—No hagas burla...

—Ni se me ocurriría —dijo naruto. Se sentó en la cama y tomó con agradecimiento el enorme trozo que ella le partió—. Qué bueno —añadió tras el primer bocado—. Gracias. Siento haberte metido en esto. Jamás creí que el hotel fuera tan malo. Me dijeron que estaba algo obsoleto, con un cierto aire decadente. ¿Quieres darte la primera ducha mientras yo miro el correo?

—Gracias.

Al menos el agua estaba caliente. Cuando terminó la ducha, hinata se puso el pijama, que consistía en una minúscula camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que enfatizaban sus curvas. No obstante, decidió pensar que naruto era un hombre de honor y confiar en su palabra. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de si podría confiar en ella misma.

Él estaba sentado en la cama escribiendo en el ordenador cuando hinata salió del cuarto de baño.

—Es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto —dijo naruto—. Me gusta. Además, me alegro de que al menos uno de nosotros tenga algo para dormir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Normalmente no me preocupo. Además, como no esperaba compartir habitación contigo, no me he traído pijama. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera tengo uno en casa.

Hinata se sonrojó. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, hinata. Te aseguro que me pondré decente para no avergonzarte. Voy a darme una ducha. Elige el lado de la cama que quieras. A mí me da igual.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando naruto salió del cuarto de baño con sólo un bóxer puesto, hinata ya estaba en la cama, en el lado de la mesilla de noche, fingiendo hacer un crucigrama. Él aún tenía la piel húmeda de la ducha y el cabello revuelto. Estaba para comérselo. El pulso de hinata se aceleró un poco más.

—El agua de la ducha estaba helada —afirmó.

—Lo siento… No sabía que había utilizado todo el agua caliente.

—En un hotel, se supone que nadie debería terminar con el agua caliente —comentó naruto.

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el problema de la tubería. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo.

—No importa. Tal vez incluso sea mejor. De todos modos necesitaba una ducha fría.

Los pezones de hinata se irguieron. ¿Le estaba diciendo que se sentía tan atraído por ella que había necesitado enfriar su deseo? Además, antes le había dicho que la encontraba atractiva…

No se atrevió a mirarlo. Se limitó a murmurar en voz baja y a fingir que seguía haciendo el crucigrama.

Mientras naruto se tumbaba en la cama a su lado, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Se movió varias veces tratando una postura cómoda y al final lanzó una exclamación exasperada.

—¡He cambiado de opinión sobre este lugar! ¡Es horrible! ¡Este colchón es terrible!

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él—. Mira, no me hagas caso, estoy de mal genio porque estoy cansado. Voy a tratar de dormir un poco. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Naruto se puso de espaldas a ella. Hinata fingió seguir un rato más con el crucigrama y luego cerró la revista y apagó la luz. Sin embargo, no pudo dormir. Permaneció tumbada en la oscuridad, consciente de que el cuerpo de naruto estaba muy cerca del suyo y que él estaba prácticamente desnudo.

Resultaba tan tentador darse la vuelta y acurrucarse a su lado… Deslizarle el brazo por la cintura y apretarle la mejilla contra la espalda… ¿Cómo reaccionaría él en el caso de que hinata se le insinuara?

Ella sabía que había una fuerte atracción entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada al respecto porque querían mostrarse profesionales y adultos a los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, no había razón alguna por la que no pudieran dejarse llevar por esa atracción. Los dos estaban libres, eran solteros…

Sin embargo…

Después de kiba, hinata se prometió que sólo comenzaría una relación sentimental con un hombre que pudiera comprometerse con ella. Un hombre que la colocara por delante de su trabajo. Luke Holloway no era esa clase de hombre. No. Él no era el hombre que estaba buscando. Haría bien en recordarlo.

Oyó que la respiración de él se hacía más profunda y regular. Se había quedado dormido. Entonces, Sara decidió que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Se puso de espaldas a él, se relajó y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, hinata se despertó con la luz del día. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En la cama, con naruto uzumaki. Sin embargo, no estaba en la misma postura en la que se había dormido la noche anterior, de espaldas a él.

No. En algún momento de la noche, los dos se habían abrazado. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él. La pierna descansaba sobre las de naruto y tenía la mano colocada sobre la parte interior del muslo de él… a pocos milímetros de su pene erecto.

«Oh, no».

Prácticamente lo estaba tocando. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único bueno era que la respiración de naruto era profunda y regular. Evidentemente, seguía dormido. Si pudiera apartar la pierna y la mano y zafarse de él sin despertarlo, podría salvar la situación.

Acababa de empezar a moverse con mucho cuidado cuando oyó que él se echaba a reír.

—Por fin se despierta la Bella Durmiente —dijo él con sorna en la voz.

«¡Qué vergüenza!».

Naruto había estado despierto todo el rato y era perfectamente consciente del lugar en el que ella tenía puesta la mano.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? —Le preguntó, rezando en silencio para que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Lo suficiente.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, hinata se incorporó rápidamente y apartó la mano.

—Lo siento, naruto. Yo… no quería… —musitó. Se sonrojó aún más.

—Lo sé. Y no me importa. En realidad, me ha gustado que me tocaras —susurró. Extendió una mano y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el costado—. A mí también me gusta tocarte a ti…

—Pensé que habías dicho… —se interrumpió ella. Que podían ser adultos. Que podían compartir una cama sin tener relaciones sexuales.

—Eso fue anoche. Ahora es diferente. Mi punto de vista es diferente —dijo, con una pícara sonrisa—. Además, ¿podría yo señalar que no era yo la persona que tenía la pierna por encima de ti y la mano encima de tu pijama?

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo…

—Igual que tu mano.

Naruto se colocó de costado, para estar frente a frente con él, pero sin soltarla. Tenía una mirada sexy e irresistible en los ojos azules.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, a duras penas. Casi no podía respirar.

Entonces, naruto bajó la cabeza y le besó dulcemente la punta de la nariz.

—hinata…

Todo resultaba tan tentador… Veía en el rostro de naruto lo que estaba buscando. Y era lo mismo que ella deseaba. Si cedían a su mutuo deseo y hacían el amor, su relación laboral sería muy incómoda.

—No deberíamos hacer esto…

—Lo sé —replicó él—. Es una idea malísima. Yo debería tener más autocontrol.

—Tan sólo hace dos semanas que nos conocemos…

—Es suficiente tiempo. Yo ya te conozco a ti. Eres muy mandona.

—¿Mandona?

—Sí, pero te perdono porque se te da muy bien tu trabajo y da gusto trabajar contigo —susurró él, tras robar un dulce beso—. Adoras el rosa. Te vuelve loca la historia, te gustan las películas románticas y el teatro, crees que todo el mundo es bueno, estás lo suficientemente loca para que te guste archivar las cosas, tocas el piano y te gusta chapotear a la orilla del mar. ¿Qué más necesito saber?

—Nada, supongo… Yo casi no sé nada sobre ti. Tan sólo que eres un hombre de negocios de mucho éxito al que no le gusta el desorden. Tomas el café solo con una cucharada de azúcar, practicas kick boxing y squash y no ves nunca la televisión. Te gusta la música rock y tienes un gusto muy caro para los coches. No es mucho, naruto.

—En realidad no hay mucho más.

—Yo estoy segura de que sí.

—Soy tan superficial.

—Ni hablar. Eres más bien como las aguas profundas y tranquilas.

—Vaya, qué interesante. No creo que nunca antes nadie me haya dicho algo así. No estoy seguro de que encaje con la otra expresión que tienes para describirme: adicto al trabajo. Además, creo que hablas demasiado y me parece que sólo hay un modo de callarte… Besándote, tocándote…

—Son dos cosas.

—Lo digo en serio —protestó él—. Me muero de ganas de besarte. Llevo días deseándote hinata, probablemente desde el momento en el que entraste en mi despacho y empezaste a darme órdenes.

A ella le había ocurrido lo mismo.

—Yo también… —admitió.

—En ese caso, se me ocurre una conclusión muy lógica —susurró él mientras le acariciaba a hinata el labio interior con el pulgar—. Me alegro mucho de que estés de acuerdo conmigo —añadió. Entonces, inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

Cuando hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, él profundizó el beso ofreciendo y exigiendo respuesta al mismo tiempo. Hinata había besado a otros hombres y se había acostado con varios antes, pero aquello… Aquello era algo completamente diferente. El contacto con la boca de naruto la excitaba profundamente y hacía que le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Él le deslizó la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama. Le acarició la cintura suavemente, tanto que ella se echó a temblar, deseando más. Naruto comprendió la invitación y deslizó la mano suavemente hacia arriba hasta que le cubrió un seno. Con el pulgar frotó el ya erecto pezón. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquella caricia tan íntima era suficiente para hinata. Necesitaba más.

Naruto rompió el beso.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó.

—Mmm…

—Entonces, a ver qué te parece esto.

Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo y comenzó a chuparle el pezón a través de la tela. El pulso de hinata se aceleró rápidamente. Sin poder contenerse, le hundió los dedos en el cabello para animarlo a seguir.

—Creo que eso significa que sí —susurró.

Le levantó la camiseta y, entonces, siguió bajando. Le deslizó los labios por el vientre, dedicándole especial atención al ombligo. Entonces, volvió de nuevo a centrar su atención en el pezón. Sin la fina tela de la camiseta, las sensaciones eran mucho mejores. El sensual movimiento de la lengua, la presión de los labios y el ligero mordisco de los dientes hicieron que hinata se arqueara de puro placer.

Entonces, él le deslizó las manos entre las piernas y le cubrió la entrepierna, sobre el pijama. Comenzó a mover la mano, de modo que la base del pulgar le rozaba el clítoris. Hinata no pudo contener un gemido.

—naruto…

Él la besó con fuerza. Entonces, le enganchó los dedos en el pantalón y comenzó a bajárselos. Hinata levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea y se echó a temblar mientras que él le besaba los muslos, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel a medida que la iba descubriendo.

Hinata contuvo el aliento al notar que él volvía a subir. Cuando alcanzó la cara interior del muslo, ella temblaba de gozo. Con suavidad, naruto le separó las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. Hinata no pudo abrir los ojos. Se limitó a susurrar:

—naruto, me estás volviendo loca…

—De eso se trata…

Entonces, por fin, él le deslizó un dedo a lo largo del sexo, camino que luego recorrió a la inversa.

—Por favor… —susurró ella.

Naruto volvió a hacerlo. Y una vez más. Entonces, se movió ligeramente y hinata sintió su aliento contra la piel. Ella contuvo el suyo, esperando, deseando que él lo hiciera. Cuando notó por fin el lento movimiento de la lengua, creyó volverse loca de deseo y volvió a agarrarle del cabello.

—Sabes tan dulce…

De repente, ella sintió que naruto se retiraba un poco. ¿Iba a detenerse tan pronto?

—Ni se te ocurra parar ahora…

—No tengo intención.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

—Sólo estoy comprobando que estás segura y que sabes lo que estás haciendo…

—Por supuesto que sí.

—A mí me ocurre lo mismo… —murmuró él. Entonces, agarró la mano de hinata y le hizo agarrarle su erección.

Ella lo agarró con fuerza y meneó la mano ligeramente. Deseaba darle la dulce tortura que él le estaba infligiendo a ella.

—hinata, en estos momentos no puedo pensar. Lo único que deseo es hundirme en ti… Profundamente.

—En ese caso, hazlo, porque voy a… a explotar si no lo haces.

Para asegurarse de que él comprendía cómo se sentía, le apretó el pene con los dedos índice y pulgar y movió lentamente el círculo que formó con ellos de arriba abajo.

Una vez.

Naruto tragó saliva.

—Necesito un preservativo. Ahora mismo.

Naruto saltó de la cama. Hinata se dio cuenta de que él debía de haberse quitado los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo que le despojaba a ella de los pantalones del pijama. Desnudo, naruto ofrecía una imagen gloriosa. Su cuerpo, perfectamente esculpido y tonificado, era muy bello. El modo en el que se movía, como si fuera un bailarín, la excitaba aún más.

Él se sacó un preservativo de la cartera y regresó a la cama. Entonces, hinata pensó en el hecho de que llevara preservativos en la cartera y en la cantidad de nombres femeninos que había visto asociado al de él.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —Le preguntó.

—¿El qué?

—Acostarte con tus empleadas.

—Nunca —dijo él con sinceridad—. Para mí, es una regla inquebrantable. En este caso, ocurre que en realidad tú no eres mi empleada. Tú eres tu propia jefa.

—Creo que estás buscándole tres pies al gato.

—Además, sé que según parece por las revistas del corazón, salgo mucho, pero te aseguro que elijo muy bien. No me acuesto con cualquiera, eso te lo aseguro.

Naruto se reclinó sobre ella y volvió a acariciarle la boca a hinata con la suya.

—Deja de pensar. Sólo siente… —susurró. La miró y le enganchó los dedos en uno de los tirantes de la camiseta del pijama—. Me gusta esto, pero tienes que quitártelo. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía…

—Pero tienes muchas relaciones sexuales —dijo hinata, sin poder olvidarse de lo que él le había dicho anteriormente.

—hinata, me gusta el sexo. Me gusta el sexo bueno y sí, me gusta disfrutarlo con frecuencia, pero, como te dije, elijo bien mis amantes. No obstante, debería dejar claro una cosa. No me interesan los finales felices ni el matrimonio. Sólo tú y yo, este momento. No es una declaración de intenciones ni va a interferir con nuestros trabajos. Simplemente, nos va a sacar esta locura de dentro para que podamos volver a la vida normal y trabajar juntos. hinata, me gustas mucho. Creo que yo también te gusto a ti o no estarías trabajando conmigo. Ninguno de los dos está con otra persona, así que, ¿dónde está el problema?

—Para que conste, yo tampoco estoy buscando una relación.

—Bien.

—Ni tengo por costumbre ir acostándome por ahí con todo el mundo.

—Si hace que te sientas mejor, nunca lo hubiera pensado… Me ha costado mucho mantener las manos lejos de ti. No hago más que mirarte cuando estamos juntos en el despacho sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría levantarte de la silla y tumbarte en tu escritorio para… —se interrumpió para colocarle una mano de nuevo entre los muslos, rozándole suavemente la piel pero sin llegar a tocarle el sexo—, tocarte, saborearte… deslizar mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo y hacer que te corras de tal manera que te olvides de quién eres. Provocarte un orgasmo que te haga gritar de placer.

—naruto…

—Quiero estar dentro de ti hinata. Ahora mismo. Y creo que tú también quieres. Estás muy caliente —musitó tocándole de nuevo el sexo.

—Sí…

Naruto le deslizó el dedo por encima del clítoris, con la presión justa y a la velocidad adecuada para excitarla un poco más. Ella contuvo el aliento y lanzó un gemido de puro placer cuando él le introdujo un dedo.

—Y también muy húmeda…

—Sí…

—Estás lista para mí… Dilo.

—Estoy lista para ti —gimió ella, con dificultad.

—Ahora, quítate la camiseta…

Hinata se incorporó. Los dedos le temblaban mientras se sacaba la prenda por la cabeza. De repente, se sintió muy tímida. Al notarlo, él se enredó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.

—Eres preciosa, hinata… Me excitas tanto…

La besó apasionadamente, mucho más que antes, lo que provocó que a hinata le diera vueltas la cabeza. Entonces, volvió a colocarle la mano entre las piernas y comenzó a acariciarla y a estimularla hasta que hinata sintió que todo el cuerpo le ardía como si estuviera incandescente.

—naruto…

Como respuesta, él le introdujo un dedo muy lentamente, tanto que estuvo a punto de volverla loca de placer. Ella tensó los músculos alrededor del dedo. Naruto sonrió.

—¿Quiere decirme algo? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya lo sabes…

—No se me da bien leer el pensamiento. Dilo.

—Te quiero… dentro de mí. Por favor, naruto… —le suplicó. Sabía que, si él la hacía esperar más, se volvería loca.

Naruto sonrió y le encajó la punta de su miembro contra el sexo de hinata. Entonces, lenta, muy lentamente, se abrió camino. Permaneció un instante completamente inmóvil, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo. Entonces, cuando hinata le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, animándolo, se inclinó sobre ella para besarla.

Hinata decidió que un hombre como naruto uzumaki provocaba adicción. Prestaba atención a los detalles, repetía las caricias que más la excitaban hasta que ella temblaba de puro placer y estaba a punto de perder el control. El colchón ya no importaba. Hinata sólo se podía centrar en lo que naruto le hacía sentirse, en las sensaciones que experimentaba con sus movimientos y el roce de su piel.

Cuando hinata alcanzó el orgasmo, él la abrazó con fuerza, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. Por el modo en el que su cuerpo se tensó, ella dedujo que él estaba a punto también. Así fue.

Cuando pasaron por fin las oleadas de placer, naruto se retiró cuidadosamente y se tumbó de espaldas para luego tomarla entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna.

—Necesito ocuparme de algo —dijo él, por fin—. Perdona un momento.

Sin embargo, cuando él se apartó de la cama y hinata oyó el agua corriendo, el hechizo se rompió. En aquel instante, pensó en lo que habían hecho. En lo estúpida que había sido.

Sus dudas debían de notársele en el rostro porque, al regresar del cuarto de baño, él la miró con perplejidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Tenías razón. Esto ha sido una mala idea. Trabajamos juntos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No importa. Relájate. Los dos somos profesionales, por lo que esto no va a interferir con el trabajo —dijo mientras la besaba suavemente—. Te dejo que te duches la primera, pero mejor sola. Si lo haces conmigo, no saldremos de la habitación hasta mediodía. Después, iremos a desayunar, echaremos un vistazo al hotel y hablaremos de ello durante la comida.

—Está bien. ¿Te importaría darme mi pijama? ¿Y cerrar los ojos?

—Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. Nos hemos visto los dos muy bien —afirmó. Entonces, le besó a hinata la punta de la nariz—, pero si hace que te sientas mejor… —añadió. Agarró el pijama y se lo dio—. Me sentaré de espaldas a ti con los ojos cerrados. ¿Te parece bien?

Evidentemente, naruto pensaba que el comportamiento de hinata era ridículo y seguramente así era dado el grado de intimidad que habían compartido unos minutos antes, pero hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

—Gracias.

Hinata se volvió a poner el pijama y sacó su ropa del armario y de la cómoda. Entonces, se encerró con llave en el cuarto de baño. Se daría una ducha. Se lavaría el cabello. Tal vez así podría encontrar un poco de sentido común.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Cuatro_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando hinata salió del cuarto de baño, completamente vestida, naruto estaba sentado en la cama, cubierto con la sábana hasta la cintura, trabajando en su portátil. Tenía la ropa a su lado, sobre la sábana. Evidentemente, él también tenía intención de vestirse tras una puerta cerrada.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dijo ella.

—Gracias.

Naruto cerró el ordenador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras hinata desviaba la mirada. Volvió a salir unos minutos después.

—¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Tenía el cabello húmedo y revuelto. Estaba guapísimo, pero el tono de su voz era completamente neutral, como si fueran compañeros de trabajo que habían compartido habitaciones separadas y como si él acabara de llamar a la puerta de la de ella a la hora acordada.

Hinata contuvo la desilusión. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no?

—Claro. ¿Es ésa la idea que tú tienes de ropa informal? —Le preguntó, indicando los elegantes pantalones y la almidonada camisa blanca.

—No llevo corbata. ¿Cómo si no me voy a vestir?

—Estamos en la costa. No se puede chapotear en el agua con pantalones de vestir. Necesitas unos pantalones cortos.

—No. Además, no se puede llevar pantalones cortos con zapatos. Al contrario de otras personas, no tengo una zapatería entera en mi guardarropa.

—Yo tampoco tengo tantos pares…

—Ya te has puesto siete pares diferentes para ir a trabajar. Y los que llevas puestos ahora tampoco te los había visto antes. Te aseguro que no me voy a comprar un par de pantalones cortos sólo para agradarte a ti.

—Tú verás —dijo hinata encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendrás que remangarte los pantalones hasta la rodilla.

—No voy a… —se interrumpió y levantó las dos manos a modo de gesto de rendición—. Está bien. Si no, no vas a dejar de discutir conmigo hasta que terminemos de desayunar… y me muero de hambre.

Bajaron juntos al restaurante del hotel. Evidentemente, llegaban casi al final de la hora en la que se servían los desayunos porque sólo había una mesa ocupada. El desayuno fue tan decepcionante como la cena de la noche anterior.

—¿Cuál es el plan para esta mañana? —Le preguntó.

—Echar un vistazo. Fijarse en las cosas. En realidad, este hotel tiene un spa. Podrías ir a hacerte algún tratamiento. Yo voy a probar la piscina del hotel.

Diez minutos más tarde, hinata envió a naruto un mensaje de texto. Imposible conseguir cita en el salón de belleza. Me marcho a dar un paseo por la playa. Llámame cuando estés listo.

Casi inmediatamente, el teléfono de hinata comenzó a sonar.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo él—. Me voy a dar un paseo contigo.

—Creía que ibas a nadar en la piscina.

—La piscina está cerrada a causa de la tubería que estalló ayer. Creo que podríamos charlar un poco tomando un café.

—Siempre que sea en otra parte. El de esta mañana estaba increible.

—¿Significa eso que tampoco quieres comer en el hotel?

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor. Nos saltamos el almuerzo y nos tomamos un helado en la playa.

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que no lo consigas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Y también lo de chapotear en el mar… los dos.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En recepción.

Naruto se reunió con ella un par de minutos más tarde. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la playa. Encontraron un pequeño café con vistas al mar donde el aroma del café era agradable y delicioso.

El estómago de hinata comenzó a protestar.

—¿Un poco de chocolate de emergencia? —Le preguntó naruto, riendo.

—Creo que un bocadillo sería mucho mejor.

—Esa es la segunda mejor idea que has tenido esta mañana.

¿Sería la primera haber hecho el amor con él? hinata no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Encuentra una mesa, que yo voy a pedir. ¿Un café, no?

—Gracias.

Naruto no tardó en reunirse con ella con los cafés. Cuando por fin llegó el bocadillo, el aspecto que tenía era delicioso.

—Esto es fantástico —dijo ella, tras dar el primer bocado—. Nada que ver con el desayuno del hotel.

—Veo que no te ha impresionado mucho…

—Tienes que admitir que no hay por donde agarrarlo. Si de verdad necesitas que te haga una lista de lo que no me ha gustado…

—Sé precisamente a lo que te refieres.

—¿Pero?

—¿No te parece que este lugar es un verdadero desafío? ¿No te dan ganas de ponerte manos a la obra para solucionarlo todo?

—Sé que te gustan los desafíos —suspiró hinata—, pero creo que ese hotel necesita demasiado trabajo. Además, probablemente figura en el listado de edificios protegidos, por lo que vas a tener que pasar por mucha burocracia si quieres hacer algo tan sencillo como pintar el marco de una ventana, por no hablar de una reforma estructural.

—Veo que sabes mucho de los edificios protegidos.

—La casa de mis padres figura en ese listado, por lo que sé por experiencia propia que cualquier reforma en uno de esos edificios es una pesadilla. Tardarías mucho tiempo en acondicionarlo. Estaría cerrado durante meses por las obras. Empezarías perdiendo dinero.

—Creo que mi situación económica podría soportar ese contratiempo —comentó él con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Se me olvidaba que eres millonario —dijo hinata con un gesto de ironía—. Por eso se te ha metido en la cabeza comprar un lugar tan destartalado y cochambroso como ese hotel.

—Eso se denomina especular para acumular. Además, te advertí que no iba a ser lujoso.

—Un sitio puede ser cómodo sin costar un ojo de la cara. Bueno, no dudo que podrías conseguirlo, pero ¿te va a merecer la pena? Te supondría mucho económica y social mente. Tendrías que pasarte la vida en el avión o dejar las fiestas.

—Como ya te he dicho, estoy empezando a aburrirme de las fiestas.

¿Y también de sus novias de aspecto exótico y hermosas como modelos? hinata apartó este pensamiento. Era irrelevante. Naruto le había dejado muy claro que no buscaba una relación. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos aquella mañana había sido algo aislado.

—Mi intención es construir una cadena de hoteles que estén situados en ciudades balneario como ésta. Trato personalizado y toda clase de tratamientos. Incluso podría ofrecer auténtica agua de balneario, para que los clientes la tomaran como hace cien años.

Hinata lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Has probado alguna vez el agua de balneario? Está asquerosa. Además, yo creía que las terapias que se proporcionaban en esta clase de establecimientos consistían en bañarse en e! agua, no en bebérsela.

—Depende de si el agua está templada o fría. O caliente…

De repente, el fuego había vuelto a reflejársele en los ojos. Hinata estaba segura de que se los estaba imaginando a los dos en una bañera de agua caliente, lo mismo que le había ocurrido a ella. Esperaba que naruto no notara cómo le temblaba la mano mientras sujetaba la taza de café.

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Aunque naruto estuviera cambiando de opinión sobre su relación ella no.

—Bueno, ya basta de trabajo por el momento. Quiero dar mi paseo por la playa —dijo obligándose a cambiar de tema para que no se le notara que lo que de verdad deseaba era regresar a la habitación del horrible hotel para arrancarle la ropa.

—Sí, sí. Y el helado. Ya lo sé.

Mientras caminaban por la playa, naruto vio a un hombre enseñando a su hijo pequeño cómo volar una cometa. Más de veinte años atrás, naruto había estado en aquella misma playa haciendo lo mismo que aquel pequeño con su padre.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que él estaba contemplando la escena.

—¿Hacías eso de pequeño?

—Sí. En realidad, mi padre me enseñó a volar una cometa en esta misma playa. Yo debía de tener cuatro o cinco años, pero bueno, de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. No tiene ninguna importancia.

Ella le agarró la mano.

—Los recuerdos nos ayudan a ser quienes somos.

—¿Incluso los malos recuerdos? —replicó naruto antes de que pudiera contenerse. Horrorizado, se soltó de hinata—. Olvídate que he dicho eso.

—Incluso los malos recuerdos —afirmó ella, volviendo a tomarle de la mano—. Te enseñan lo que no quieres de la vida.

Algo en la voz de hinata le llamó la atención. La miró y pudo así escapar de su propia pesadilla.

—Eso ha sonado muy personal.

—En el pasado tomé decisiones muy malas. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que yo creía que todo el mundo era bueno hasta que me demostraban lo contrario? —Le preguntó. Naruto asintió—. Descubrí que una persona no era tan buena.

Naruto se imaginó que la persona en cuestión tenía que ser un hombre y que él debía de haberle hecho mucho daño. Le apretó los dedos para demostrarle que comprendía y que simpatizaba con ella.

—Siempre hay algo positivo. Cometer el error duele mucho, pero ayuda a darse cuenta de lo que uno no quiere. No voy a volver a repetir errores del pasado.

—¿Fue lo de esta mañana un error? —preguntó él, presintiendo que la frase de hinata había sido una advertencia.

—No lo sé… ¿Lo ha sido para ti?

—Tampoco lo sé. No planeé todo esto para que fuera así, hinata.

—Tal vez los dos planeamos demasiado las cosas. Tal vez deberíamos… ver cómo va.

A naruto le sorprendió que aún tuviera agarrada la mano de hinata. Le sorprendió más aún darse cuenta de que no quería soltarla.

—Sí, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Hinata se sonrojó. Naruto sintió deseos de besarla una y otra vez. De perderse en ella.

—Ya veremos cómo van las cosas —dijo, sin soltar la mano de hinata.

Al llegar al puerto, ella le indicó el cartel que publicitaba los paseos en barco. Naruto los leyó rápidamente.

—¡Vayamos a dar un paseo en barco! —exclamó hinata.

—¿Quieres salir a la bahía para ver las focas?

—Y los frailecillos. Sólo duran una hora y media. Te perdono el chapoteo en el mar.

—Tú puedes ir si quieres. No es mi tipo de cosas.

—Un momento. Si te vas a meter en el negocio de los hoteles y el ocio a la orilla del mar, necesitas saber qué es lo que se ofrece en la zona para poder aconsejar a tus clientes. Además, creo que un poco de aire marino te sentará bien.

Naruto suspiró.

—Está bien. Si insistes, iremos a ver a las focas.

—Genial. Como ha sido idea mía, te invito yo. No acepto negativas.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Hinata compró los billetes. Por suerte, el siguiente paseo estaba a punto de comenzar. Había espacio suficiente para los dos en el barco, pero algo justo dado que estaba lleno. Se tuvieron que sentar muy pegados el uno al otro. Además, todo el mundo parecía ir en familias. Tendría que aguantarse.

Naruto fingió estar escuchando el comentario. Sobre las rocas, las focas descansaban al sol. Hasta ellas estaban en familias. Aunque normalmente naruto trataba de evitar las situaciones familiares, las focas lo cautivaron. Miró a hinata y vio que sonreía. En aquel momento, le pareció tan hermosa… Tuvo que contenerse para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla.

—Son preciosas, ¿verdad? —comentó ella.

—Sí.

A continuación, el barco se dirigió hacia las cuevas de los contrabandistas y escucharon las historias y leyendas sobre éstos y sobre los piratas.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Le preguntó ella—. Estarías genial disfrazado de pirata.

—Te recuerdo que no llevo puestos pantalones cortos. Ni un parche en el ojo. No obstante —le dijo al oído, inclinando la cabeza para que sólo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras—, si lo que me estás pidiendo es que esta noche haga de pirata, que te desgarre la ropa y te haga mía, estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo.

Al ver cómo hinata se sonrojaba, naruto sonrió.

Estupendo. Había vuelto a recuperar el control. Así era como le gustaba.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en tierra, hinata dijo:

—¿Vas a admitir que te ha gustado?

—Las focas eran hermosas. Los frailecillos también. Sin embargo, no es lo mío. Había demasiados niños.

—¿No te gustan?

—Mi idea del infierno sería tener que trabajar en una guardería o en un colegio. Y tener que hacer guardia en el recreo.

—¿Significa que no quieres tener hijos?

Por supuesto que no. Había tenido una infancia terrible con un padre que la mitad del tiempo no había estado presente y una madre que lo había estado físicamente, pero que había tomado demasiados tranquilizantes como para darse cuenta de nada. Naruto estaba convencido de que no sabría cómo ser un buen padre. Ni tenía intención de intentarlo.

—Se valora demasiado el matrimonio y los bebés.

—Hay más cosas en la vida que el trabajo.

—Cierto. Y mucho más en la vida que los bebés.

—En realidad, los bebés son lo importante. Sin ellos, la raza humana se extinguiría.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Alguien tiene que producir niños, pero esa persona no voy a ser yo. ¿Significa esto que estás buscando casarte y tener hijos? —Le preguntó, algo alarmado.

—En este momento, no, pero sí dentro de un tiempo. Cuando conozca a la persona adecuada.

—¿De verdad crees que eso es posible?

—Bueno, mis padres llevan treinta y cinco años casados. Mi hermana hanabi está felizmente casada y tiene una hija y creo que neji está saliendo con alguien, aunque probablemente lo guarda en secreto porque sabe quien.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas y me he dejado los papeles que necesito en el hotel. ¿Te importa? —dijo naruto. Necesitaba volver a sentirse cómodo y seguro.

—No, pero creo que iré a dar un paseo por la playa. Podría tomarme ese helado que llevo tanto tiempo prometiéndome.

—Claro. Te veré en la habitación cuando estés lista.

Hinata no pareció muy contenta ante la idea de regresar al hotel. Mientras se acercaba al edificio, naruto la comprendió perfectamente. Era desastroso, pero tenía tanto potencial…

Decidió que las llamadas podían esperar. Había algo más que debía hacer en primer lugar.

Tardó un par de minutos en encontrar en Internet el lugar adecuado. Se trataba de una versión más grande de la clase del establecimiento que él había pensado para aquel hotel. Antiguo, pero con todas las comodidades modernas y maravillosas vistas sobre la bahía. Lo mejor de todo era que la suite más lujosa estaba libre a causa de una cancelación de última hora.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a recepción y pagó lo que debían, además de la noche del sábado. Le dijo a la recepcionista que se tenían que marchar porque les había surgido algo inesperado. A continuación, subió la habitación. Acababa de terminar de hacer las maletas de ambos cuando hinata llegó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó asombrada.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Ahora? No vamos a llegar a Londres hasta las diez de la noche…

—No regresamos a Londres. Nos vamos a otro hotel.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Creo que los dos nos merecemos un colchón adecuado.

—Y has hecho también mi maleta.

—Sí, era más rápido que tener que esperar. Vamos —dijo él sin darle tiempo a hinata para que pudiera protestar—. Te prometo que he doblado bien tus cosas.

Hinata sabía que, cuando naruto tomaba una decisión, no se andaba por las ramas. Como sabía que no le iba a servir de nada tratar de conseguir que cambiara de opinión, se limitó a seguirlo al coche.

El hotel al que la llevaba estaba sólo a unos minutos del primero. La fachada era impecable y los jardines que lo rodeaban espectaculares, pero por dentro era mucho mejor. Tras recoger la llave en recepción, se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron al último piso.

—Nuestra suite —le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta—. Echa un vistazo a ver qué te parece.

Era enorme. Un salón con cómodos sofás y hermosos muebles que contaba con un balcón desde el que se dominaba una maravillosa vista de la bahía de Scarborough. Había dos cuartos de baño, uno con ducha de hidromasaje y el otro con jacuzzi. Esponjosos albornoces y toda clase de productos de aseo adornaban las dos estancias.

En cuanto a los dormitorios, sólo había uno. Contaba con una cama enorme, eso sí, pero no dejaba de ser sólo una cama.

—Esto no significa que espere que te vuelvas a acostar conmigo —dijo naruto desde la puerta—. Me portaré como un caballero y me iré a dormir al sofá… Si quieres.

—Bueno, es una cama muy grande… Creo que podríamos compartirla sin… ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la sonrisa que se había reflejado en el rostro de naruto.

—Simplemente me estaba acordando de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

—Sí…

—Pero a mí no me importa compartir si a ti no te preocupa.

—Lo siento. Esto te debe de haber costado una pequeña fortuna.

—No importa.

—Mira, creo que debería pagar mi parte.

—Ni hablar. Fui yo el que te convencí para que me acompañaras aquí. Lo pago yo. No hay discusión.

—Gracias… Siento haberme quejado tanto. Podría haber pasado otra noche en ese hotel, ¿sabes?

—No, no podrías. ¡Ni yo tampoco! Ya has visto el antes. Así es como yo me imaginé que ese hotel podría ser después.

—Es fabuloso, pero tardarías mucho tiempo en convertirlo en esto. Creo que deberías analizar cuidadosamente los costes y los beneficios que podrías obtener.

—Cierto. Pero también está mi instinto. Y casi nunca se equivoca.

—Este sitio es magnífico. Yo no he traído ropa que me pueda poner aquí.

Los pantalones de lino beis y la camisa del mismo color podrían resultar elegantes, pero en ningún modo para la etiqueta que requería un sitio como aquél.

—Bueno, hay más de un restaurante, pero en realidad yo había pensado en recurrir al servicio de habitaciones. Podríamos cenar en el balcón, mirando el mar. La carta es bastante buena.

Naruto le entregó un menú a hinata.

—Esto es maravilloso. Me gusta todo. Todo se realiza con productos de la zona. Orgánicos. ¿Así es como tú habías imaginado tu hotel?

—Sí. Probablemente no tan grande como éste. Prefiero la idea de algo pequeño y exclusivo.

Hinata sabía que lo conseguiría. Encontraría el lugar adecuado, preferiblemente un establecimiento algo menos cochambroso que el que acababan de visitar y lo transformaría en un hotel espectacular.

Se decidió por el brie al horno con arándanos de primer plato y el bacalao servido con risotto al laurel y con parmesano.

—Veo que te gusta comer —comentó él.

—Por supuesto. Prefiero disfrutar con la comida que tomar sólo una hoja de lechuga para estar delgada pero deprimida por lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Entonces, recordó la clase de mujeres con las que naruto solía salir.

—Lo siento… no me refería a la clase de mujeres con las que te gusta estar.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—Lo sé. Te aseguro que resulta más fácil disfrutar de una cena con alguien a quien le interesa lo que come que con alguien a quien sólo le preocupa contar las calorías.

Naruto se decantó por las gambas a la plancha con limón, seguidas de un filete con ensalada y patatas asadas.

—De postre me encantaría tomar la bandeja de fruta con chocolate, pero es demasiado grande para mí —comentó hinata.

—Bien. Podemos compartirlo. Ahora, el vino. Pediremos blanco dado que tú vas a tomar pescado. ¿Te parece bien un Chablis?

—Sí, pero tú vas a tomar carne.

—Que también va perfectamente bien con el vino blanco. No tiene por qué ser tinto… Creo que podríamos tomar un Chablis, un Margaux o un Nuit St. Georges…

—Y tú me gastabas bromas a mí por ser elegante.

—¿Quién dice que a un muchacho de barrio no le puede gustar el buen vino? Si cenamos a las siete, podremos ver la puesta de sol. Llamaré para pedir la cena y, mientras tanto, podemos deshacer la maleta y tomar una taza de café en el balcón.

No tardaron mucho en deshacer la maleta. Estar sentada en el balcón contemplando la puesta de sol resultaba tremendamente relajante. Incluso naruto parecía haber perdido la mirada vigilante a la que estaba tan acostumbrada. De hecho, estaba más guapo que nunca…

Decidió que debía refrenar su libido. Ciertamente, él no se le había vuelto a insinuar. De hecho, cuando le dio su taza de café, los dedos de él rozaron los suyos y no realizó señal alguna de apreciación. No hubo chispa.

De hecho, no sabía que era lo que había entre ellos en aquellos momentos. Si eran compañeros de trabajo o amantes. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo. Reposado. Hinata decidió que no iba a arriesgarse a estropear aquel momento preguntándole nada.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron tres camareros para llevarles el servicio de habitaciones. La presentación y el servicio resultaron impecables. La calidad de la comida no se quedó atrás.

—Esto está delicioso —dijo ella, tras probar el brie—. Pruébalo.

Naruto la miró un instante, pero permitió que ella le diera un trozo con un tenedor.

—Es cierto. Muy bueno. Ahora prueba esto.

El hecho de abrir la boca para que él le depositara una gamba entre los labios tenía un carácter decididamente sensual.

—Delicioso… —susurró. Y no se refería solamente a la comida.

Los platos principales no se quedaron atrás. Por fin, la camarera les sirvió el postre. Había un bol de chocolate derretido, acompañado de trozos de papaya, pina, fresas y de trozos de pasteles de la zona.

Hinata pinchó un trozo de pastel de jengibre y lo mojó en el chocolate. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca cuando naruto se inclinó hacia delante y se lo arrebató.

—¡Eh! ¡Era mío! —protestó ella.

—Hay que compartir —dijo. Entonces, mojó otro trozo en el chocolate y se lo ofreció a ella—. Abre bien la boca.

A hinata le gustaba aquel juego y, por el tamaño de las pupilas de naruto, deducía que a él también. Se olvidaron de la puesta de sol. Hinata sólo se podía concentrar en naruto.

—Tienes la comisura de la boca manchada de chocolate —dijo él cuando terminaron. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y se lo lamió.

Hinata no estaba segura de quién se movió primero, si naruto o ella. Sin embargo, sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró sentada sobre el regazo de él. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

—Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos dentro. Alguien podría ver algo que no debiera —dijo él—. Menos mal que les dije a los del servicio de habitaciones que dejaríamos el carrito fuera cuando termináramos —añadió, antes de robarle otro beso—. No quiero que se me moleste el resto de la noche.

Se puso en pie y la levantó a ella en brazos al mismo tiempo. Se dirigió al dormitorio. Allí, la colocó suavemente sobre la cama.

—Espérame. Dos minutos…

Regresó al salón para sacar el carrito de la cena al pasillo. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, echó las cortinas y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche.

—hinata…

Ella se levantó y se dirigió a él. Igualó cada beso, cada caricia que él le dio.

—Yo también lo necesito…

Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Al terminar, se la quitó y exploró ávidamente el musculoso torso y los anchos hombros. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada instante.

—Vaya con la tableta de chocolate —dijo, deslizándole la mano por el abdomen—. ¿Y esto es por el kick boxing?

—Supongo…

—Bien.

Le desabrochó los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Ahora, quítate los zapatos.

—¿Ya empiezas con las órdenes? —replicó él, pero se los quitó de todos modos.

—Y ahora…

Hinata estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones cuando él le agarró las muñecas.

—Ahora me toca a mí. Levanta los brazos.

Hinata dejó que le sacara la camisola por la cabeza. Entonces, le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó. Como ella ya se había quitado los zapatos hacía tiempo, sólo tuvo que mover los pies para sacárselos.

—Ya sabía yo que llevarías la ropa interior a juego… Ayer, te imaginé sólo con los zapatos de ante verde que llevabas puesto, la ropa interior del mismo color y un hilo de perlas negras…

—¿Has estado fantaseando sobre mí en ropa interior? —Le preguntó. La idea despertó aún más su deseo.

—Sí, y también quitándotela.

—Demuéstrame cómo.

En primer lugar, naruto le soltó el cabello. A continuación, le deslizó los tirantes del sujetador por los hombros.

—Tienes unos hombros preciosos —susurró, mientras se los besaba—. Y tu piel es tan suave… —añadió, antes de mordisquearle suavemente el cuello. Hinata se echó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Después, naruto le soltó el broche lentamente, con una mano. Mientras la prenda caía al suelo, dejó que los senos le llenaran las manos.

—Eres muy bella, hinata…

Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle de nuevo los hombros. Le lamió la clavícula y terminó depositándole delicados besos entre los senos. De repente, se arrodilló ante ella y se metió un pezón en la boca. Hinata sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Tuvo que agarrarse a él para no caerse.

—Sigue así…

Entonces, naruto le enganchó los dedos en las braguitas y se las bajó lentamente hasta que la minúscula prenda le llegó a los tobillos. Después la ayudó a quitárselas.

—hinata hyuga, me vuelves loco…

El sentimiento era mutuo, pero ella no quería confesarlo. Lo hizo levantarse.

—Ahora me toca a mí.

Comenzó a copiar todo lo que él había hecho con ella. Se puso de rodillas delante de él. Terminó de bajarle los pantalones y le ayudó a quitárselos al tiempo que le sacaba los calcetines. Vio la potente erección contra la suave tela del bóxer. Sonrió. Respiró intensamente a su lado, para que él pudiera sentir el calor de su aliento. Se vio recompensada con un profundo gruñido de placer. Entonces, le acarició los firmes y musculosos muslos.

—Eres muy hermoso, naruto uzumaki. Si se me diera bien, me encantaría pintarte. Esculpirte…

En aquel instante, le quitó los calzoncillos. Naruto ya no pudo soportarlo más. La puso de pie.

—Si sigues así, voy a perder el control.

—¿Y eso sería malo?

—Considerando que quiero que tú disfrutes, sí.

La besó apasionadamente y, entonces, la tomó en brazos y, sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la cama. Allí, abrió un cajón y sacó un preservativo.

—Dámelo —dijo ella.

Naruto le dedicó una abrasadora mirada y la sonrisa más sexy que ella hubiera visto nunca. Entonces, se reclinó sobre las almohadas y dejó que ella abriera el paquete. Hinata le colocó el preservativo sobre el pene erecto con dolorosa lentitud, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—hinata, por favor… Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.

A ella le excitaba mucho la idea de ser capaz de conseguir que Luke perdiera el control. Terminó de colocarle el preservativo y, entonces, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. A continuación, se bajó lentamente hacia él para recibirlo.

—Sí… —susurró, llena de placer.

Naruto se movió rápidamente para poder hundirse más profundamente en ella. Hinata comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, variando la velocidad y la presión. Él se agarró a uno de los barrotes de la cama. Tenía los nudillos blancos. Su respiración se iba haciendo más rápida y superficial a medida que iba llegando al clímax.

Aquello era poder. A hinata le encantó cada instante. Le gustaba pensar que era ella la que le estaba dando tanto placer.

De repente, él se soltó de la cama y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Mírame, hinata —susurró—. Mira lo que me haces…

Ella lo hizo. Justo en ese instante, comenzó a sentir las oleadas del placer apoderándose de ella. Los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo prácticamente a la vez. Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, tirando de ella hacia sí. Hinata apoyó la mejilla sobre la de él, disfrutando del modo en el que la abrazaba. Sabía que naruto no era un hombre que permitiera que la gente se le acercara demasiado, pero, después de aquello, ya no podría volver a interponer barreras entre ellos. Habían compartido tanto…

Cuando se deshizo del preservativo, la tomó protectoramente entre sus brazos. Hinata entrelazó los dedos con los de él y sintió cómo naruto le besaba suavemente el hombro.

—Que duermas bien —susurró él.

—Tú también…

Del mañana ya se ocuparían cuando llegara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Cinco_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A la mañana siguiente, naruto despertó a hinata con dulces besos, besos que la caldearon por dentro. Esta calidez no tardó en convertirse en fuego cuando él comenzó a explorarle el cuerpo con la boca y con las manos de un modo que la hizo ronronear de placer.

—Tengo una idea —dijo él.

—Mmm…

—Pero primero tienes que recogerte el cabello.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo a menos que me ayudes a encontrar las horquillas —comentó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Dame un segundo.

Naruto se puso a buscar por el suelo y no tardó en encontrar la mayoría de las horquillas. Entonces, hinata se recogió el cabello y dejó que él la condujera al cuarto de baño. Descubrió que lo que naruto tenía en mente era un baño.

Él abrió los grifos. Entonces, la ayudó a entrar en la bañera y luego se deslizó en el agua a su lado. Al cabo de unos instantes, apagó los grifos y encendió el motor del jacuzzi.

Hinata trató de no pensar en que él seguramente había hecho aquello mismo en muchas ocasiones y con diferentes mujeres. Debía vivir el momento. Eso era lo que habían acordado, ¿no?

Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Es una pena que tengas que tener el cabello recogido. En esta bañera, con el cabello suelto, parecerías una sirena, atrayente y sensual.

—No lo creo —replicó ella, riendo—. Aparte del hecho de que tengo piernas en vez de cola, no canto demasiado bien.

—En ese caso, tendrás que robarme los sentidos con un beso.

Así lo hizo hinata. Naruto respondió hasta el punto de que casi llegaron tarde a desayunar.

A pesar del hecho de que eran los últimos en el restaurante, la camarera les saludó alegremente y les llevó un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y un café excelente.

—Como es domingo, voy a tomar un buen desayuno—anunció naruto.

Hinata tenía también bastante hambre, por lo que decidió seguir su ejemplo. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los dos quedaron muy satisfechos. Además, se sentían felices, sin una preocupación en el mundo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, no tardaron en hacer las maletas y abandonar la suite.

—Como ayer no pudiste chapotear en la playa, podríamos hacerlo hoy…

—No hay por qué —dijo ella recordando el paseo en barca, que naruto no había disfrutado en absoluto.

—No. Será divertido. El sol brilla, es verano y estamos en la playa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Me vas a decir ahora que hoy no vas a trabajar? —preguntó ella, parpadeando de asombro.

—No pienso ir tan lejos —comentó naruto, riendo.

Tras dejar las cosas en el coche, se dirigieron a la playa. Hinata se alegró al ver que naruto se sentaba en una roca para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. A continuación, se remangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Aun así estaba guapo. Sólo el hecho de que estaban en un lugar público impidió que hinata se abalanzara sobre él para besarlo hasta que perdiera el sentido.

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte…

—Dado que nos cuesta bastante conformarnos con los besos, no creo que sea buena idea —susurró él mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo con un dedo.

Era cierto. Hinata se humedeció los labios, provocando que naruto soltara un gruñido.

—No hagas eso… Hace que quiera saborearte…

A ella le ocurría lo mismo.

—Necesito una ducha fría —añadió naruto.

—Bueno, podría empujarte al mar… Creo que será mejor que nos olvidemos de eso. Vayamos mejor a tomar un helado.

—¿Después del desayuno que acabamos de tomar?

—Es para refrescarnos un poco…

Se dirigieron al quiosco de helados, donde hinata compró dos cucuruchos de helado con un trozo de chocolate. Al ver cómo naruto se tomaba el suyo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El modo en el que la lengua lamía la crema del helado le hacía recordar el modo en que él había hecho lo mismo con su piel.

Como venganza, ella chupó con fuerza el trozo de chocolate. Consiguió su objetivo.

—Voy a tener que darme la vuelta porque me acabas de meter toda clase de ideas en la cabeza, ideas que no creo que sean adecuadas para una playa pública.

—Has empezado tú.

—¿Cómo?

—Lamiendo el helado.

—Así es como se supone que se come uno un helado.

—Aun así. Me ha parecido completamente indecente.

—Y lo que tú has hecho ha sido muy recatado, ¿verdad? —comentó él, riendo.

Como respuesta, hinata se lamió los labios.

—Eres una chica mala, muy mala… Y me alegro mucho de que así sea.

Cuando los dos se secaron los pies y se pusieron los zapatos, se metieron en el coche y se dirigieron a Londres. El viaje de vuelta no se pareció en nada al de ida. En aquella ocasión no encontraron atasco alguno. Además, naruto tampoco le pidió que realizara llamada alguna o que comprobara su agenda. Incluso pararon a mitad de camino para comer en un pequeño pub junto a la carretera.

Ya en Londres, narutoe aparcó el coche frente al bloque de pisos de Camden en el que hinata vivía.

—Te subo la maleta —dijo.

—Gracias. ¿Te apetece tomarte un café?

Como eran ya las seis de la tarde, seguramente neji ya estaría en casa. A pesar de que no le gustaba conocer a la familia de sus amantes, naruto decidió que no pasaría nada porque así fuera. Neji sabía que hinata y él se habían ido de viaje de trabajo, así que no empezaría a acribillarle a preguntas como si naruto fuera el novio de su hermana pequeña. Además, hinata se quedaría muy desilusionada si no aceptaba. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Se comportaría como si fuera una reunión de negocios.

—Claro. Me encantaría.

Cuando subieron al piso, descubrieron que no había nadie.

—Oh, neji no está en casa.

—Qué pena —mintió él—. ¿Dónde quieres que te ponga la maleta?

—Déjala en el recibidor. Entra —dijo ella indicándole el salón—. Traeré el café.

Sentar y esperar pacientemente no era propio de naruto, por lo que se dedicó a recorrer el salón. La repisa de la chimenea estaba llena de fotografías de hinata y de su familia en diversos acontecimientos familiares. Se notaba a la larga que eran una familia muy unida, que estaba a años luz de la suya. Bueno, la de naruto también estaba unida, pero de un modo al que él no le había gustado nunca.

Estos pensamientos lo turbaron, por lo que decidió irse a buscar a hinata a la cocina.

—¿Te echo una mano?

—No hace falta —dijo ella. Estaba leyendo una nota con una sonrisa en los labios—. Hinata se fue hoy a almorzar con mis padres. Mi madre le ha dicho que me diga que me echa de menos y me ha enviado un trozo de pastel de manzana.

—¿Pastel de manzana?

—Sí. Es una especialidad de mi madre hace muchas recetas con manzanas por su negocio. Neji es un cielo. De vuelta a casa, se detuvo en el supermercado para llenar el congelador de mi helado favorito.

—Tú y tu helado…

—Por supuesto. Además, me dice que espera que yo haya tenido oportunidad de mojarme los pies en la playa y que no haya estado trabajando todo el fin de semana.

La escena resultaba muy cálida y afectuosa, algo que asustó a naruto profundamente porque estaba muy lejos de a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. En los días cuando aún disfrutaba de su familia, jamás hacían detalles sólo por el gusto de agradarse los unos a los otros. Todo se centraba en el negocio familiar y en el extraño código de honor entre ladrones.

Hinata terminó de preparar el café y le entregó la taza.

—Entonces, ¿te apetece?

—¿Que si me apetece?

—Venga, despierta naruto. ¿Te apetece un poco de pastel de manzana?

—No, gracias.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes. Los pasteles de manzana de mi madre son los mejores. Está delicioso —dijo mientras se servía un poco del pastel en un plato—. ¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí?

—No, claro que no.

Allí no había fotografías que pudieran turbarlo, como ocurría en el salón. Se sentó a la mesa mientras hinata calentaba el pastel en el microondas. El olor era francamente delicioso.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un poco? —insistió ella mientras añadía helado.

—Seguro.

—Estupendo. Pues más para mí… No sabía que neji iba a ir hoy a ver a mis padres.

—Te he impedido estar con tu familia.

—No importa. Ya iré el fin de semana que viene.

—Puedes ir mañana. Recuerda que tienes el lunes y el martes libres por haber trabajado el fin de semana.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los de ella tenían un brillo algo sospechoso que incomodaba a naruto.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvemos a tener una relación de trabajo normal?

—Sí… No… Mira, hinata. Ya sabes que a mí no me van los finales felices. No quiero nada malo para ti, pero…

—¿Pero?

—En estos momentos, no quiero que lo nuestro termine. Jamás me he mostrado tan indeciso como estoy ahora. Siempre sé lo que tengo que hacer. Esto me ha descolocado. No esperaba…

Se interrumpió. Por supuesto que no se había enamorado de hinata hyuga. Aunque él hubiera creído en el amor, algo que no era así, era imposible que ocurriera tan rápido.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Lo que dijimos ayer. Vivir día a día. Ver cómo va. Sin presión. Sin promesas. Lo siento, hinata, no te puedo ofrecer más, yo sólo…

—Estás centrado en tu negocio y no quieres distracciones.

—Sé que suena muy egoísta —dijo él aliviado de que hinata lo comprendiera—, pero en estos momentos no te puedo ofrecer más.

—Te aseguro que yo tampoco estaba buscando una relación…

—¿Tanto daño te hizo?

—¿Quién?

—El hombre que te hizo mostrarte cautelosa hacia los hombres.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que tú misma me dijeras que hubo una persona que no fue muy agradable contigo.

—No repito errores.

—¿Y crees que yo podría serlo?

—Eres adicto al trabajo. Como kiba.

—Soy adicto al trabajo, lo admito, pero no soy como ése kiba. Soy yo. No afirmo ser perfecto, pero te aseguro que no te haré daño intencionadamente. Tan sólo te pido que recuerdes que soy humano. Si hay algo que no te gusta, necesito que me lo digas. Sé sincera conmigo. Estoy acostumbrado a estar a solas. Debes recordarlo.

—Vaya, pues yo diría que más bien estás acostumbrado a estar con una larga lista de mujeres.

—Jamás he salido con más de una mujer a la vez. No es mi estilo. Mira, si te resulta más fácil, podemos volver a ser solamente compañeros de trabajo, pero creo que yo siempre me preguntaría si debería haber sido más valiente y haberme arriesgado un poco. Y creo que lo mismo te pasaría a ti.

—Entonces, ¿crees que merece la pena intentarlo?

—Sólo hay un modo de descubrirlo. Hay que vivir la vida.

Naruto estaba a punto de despedirse de hinata con un beso cuando se oyó que se abría la puerta del apartamento. Segundos más tarde, neji apareció en la puerta.

—¡Hola, hinata! Siento no haber estado aquí cuando regresaste —dijo mientras saludaba a su hermana con un afectuoso beso.

—Te perdono porque ya he visto que me has llenado el congelador de mi helado favorito.

—Bueno, tengo que tener contenta a mi hermanita.

—Por supuesto, si quieres que cocine para ti. Neji, éste es naruto. Naruto, mi hermano mayor neji.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, naruto —dijo neji, con un apretón de manos firme y seco que tranquilizó a naruto—. Espero que mi hermana haya recordado sus buenos modales y te haya ofrecido pastel de manzana antes de zampárselo ella todo.

—Sí.

—Bien. ¿Qué tal os ha ido en Scarborough?

—Lo he tachado de la lista. Afortunadamente, tu hermana tiene más sentido común que yo.

Neji le cayó bien inmediatamente a naruto. Se parecía mucho a hinata y, por ello, terminó quedándose más tiempo de lo que había esperado en un principio. Cuando por fin se levantó para marcharse, le dio la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. A hinata le dio la mano también en vez de besarla. No estaba dispuesto a hacer pública la relación cuando ninguno de los dos estaba del todo seguro adonde se dirigían.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —dijo.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es, el miércoles —repitió.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, hinata se despertó a la hora de siempre. Aunque trató de volverse a dormir sabiendo que no tenía que trabajar, no pudo conseguirlo. Al final, terminó levantándose de la cama. Eran las siete. Era inútil tratar de dormir. Lo mejor era que se vistiera, desayunara y se fuera a trabajar.

Cuando entró en el despacho a las nueve en punto, naruto se quedó atónito al verla.

—Hola, pensaba que era tu día libre.

—He cambiado de opinión.

—¿Y tu teoría de que hay que descansar para poder rendir más? —preguntó él. Hinata se encogió de hombros. Naruto sonrió—. Siéntate. Yo prepararé café.

—He estado pensando que tenemos que poner unas reglas básicas —afirmó ella, cuando naruto le llevó el café.

—Y parece que tú ya tienes algunas en mente.

—Así es. En primer lugar, y esto no es negociable, no te acostarás con ninguna otra mujer mientras estés conmigo.

—Bien. Ni tú tampoco.

—Por supuesto. Dos, iremos día a día.

—Por supuesto.

—Tres. Tienes que pasar tiempo conmigo. No puedes pasarte el día trabajando.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que ya tengo compromisos ineludibles algunos días de la semana. Por ejemplo, los lunes juego al squash con mi amigo sasuke. El jueves, un partido. Y martes y a veces miércoles tengo kick boxing. Puedes venir a verme si quieres —dijo, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto.

—No lo creo. Me da la sensación de que no quieres que nadie sepa lo nuestro…

—No es eso, hinata, pero… Si sakura te ve, empezará a sacar conclusiones. Se lo dirá a sasuke y, entonces, no tendré ni un minuto de paz. Además, todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotros. Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros hasta que los dos estemos seguros de adonde va. No obstante, podríamos quedar después. Conozco un restaurante chino estupendo muy cerca de las pistas de squash.

—Bueno, yo también quiero seguir viendo a mis amigos…

—Estupendo, pues ya está acordado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme.

Entonces, antes de irse, naruto hizo girar la silla de hinata y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Apasionadamente.

—Hasta luego —dijo, antes de marcharse.

Hinata tardó casi diez minutos en tranquilizarse lo suficiente para volver a concentrarse en su trabajo. Naruto estuvo fuera del despacho la mayor parte del día. Hinata estaba a punto de marcharse cuando él regresó.

—Hola. Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. Estaba a punto de marcharme a casa.

—¿Te parece bien que cenemos juntos esta noche?

—Claro.

—Estupendo —afirmó naruto. Tomó un cuadernillo de notas y le anotó una dirección—. Este es el restaurante. ¿Te parece que nos reunamos allí a las ocho?

Naruto prefería encontrarse con ella en el restaurante en vez de en las pistas de squash. Resultaba evidente que quería mantener su vida dividida en pequeños compartimentos.

Él abrió la cartera y se sacó un par de billetes, que le entregó a hinata.

—Toma un taxi.

—Puedo ir en metro.

—No quiero que vayas sola a esas horas en el metro.

—A las ocho aún hay luz.

—No me importa. Toma un taxi para ir allí y después yo te acompañaré a casa.

—¿Te has enterado de que existe el feminismo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Creo en la igualdad de oportunidades, pero también considero que no hay que correr riesgos innecesarios e inútiles. Sé que tú no los correrías nunca, pero no conoces la zona en la que está el restaurante y, aunque no es una zona especialmente mala, eso te hace vulnerable. Deja de ser testaruda y toma un taxi. Espérame dentro del restaurante. Habré reservado una mesa a mi nombre.

—Está bien, aunque creo que son medidas completamente innecesarias y exageradas.

Hinata se dirigió al escritorio de naruto antes de marcharse. Él había empezado a repasar sus correos electrónicos. Entonces, hizo que la silla de naruto girara tal y como él había hecho aquella mañana. A continuación, inclinó la cabeza sobre la de él y lo besó profundamente, explorándole concienzudamente la boca.

Cuando hinata rompió el beso, naruto tenía las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas ruborizadas. Además, tenía los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo diablos me voy a poder seguir concentrando después de eso?

—Tú eres el genio. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.

Tras dedicarle una descarada sonrisa, se marchó del despacho consciente de que naruto seguía todos sus movimientos.

Aquella noche, a las ocho menos cinco, hinata ya estaba esperando en el restaurante. Tal y como le había prometido, naruto había reservado una mesa. Ella tomó asiento mirando hacia la puerta para poder verlo en cuanto entrara. Pidió un agua mineral. Estaba examinando el menú cuando sintió la presencia de naruto. Levantó la mirada. Allí estaba él.

—Me alegro mucho de que no seas una de esas mujeres a las que les gusta hacer esperar a los hombres —dijo naruto, tras llegar a la mesa y darle un beso en los labios.

Se sentó frente ella. Iba vestido completamente de negro y aún tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha. Estaba tan guapo que atrajo miradas de admiración de varias mesas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el partido?

—Bueno, antes de empezar, alguien se encargó de destruir toda mi concentración. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido por mi culpa?

—Sí. Así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme un beso para compensarme.

—¿En medio del restaurante? Ni hablar, señor uzumaki —replicó ella moviendo el dedo—. Tienes que aprender a tener un poco de paciencia. Ahora tengo hambre.

—Yo… también.

—En ese caso, vamos a pedir.

—No sabes captar una indirecta, ¿verdad?

—Me prometiste comida y yo pensé que un hombre de negocios como tú siempre se esforzaba en cumplir sus promesas.

—Sí… —comentó él, riendo—. Ese vestido es precioso.

Era un vestido de lino rojo, acompañado por un echarpe de encaje negro y sus perlas negras. Uno de sus favoritos.

—Gracias. El menú es estupendo. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Tal vez algo que podríamos compartir varios platos.

La velada fue perfecta y la cena deliciosa. Mientras naruto la acompañaba a casa en metro, le dio la mano. Incluso entró a tomar café y estuvo charlando con neji sobre coches y sistemas de sonido. Todo era tan maravilloso que, sin quererlo, hinata comenzó a desear que su relación con naruto funcionara.

—Hasta mañana —le dijo cuando lo acompañó a la puerta.

—No. Se supone que mañana también te tenías que tomar el día libre, por lo que no espero verte en el despacho. Vete a comprar unos zapatos o algo así.

—Eres una mala influencia para mí —replicó ella, con una sonrisa—. Jamás necesito que nadie me anime a comprar zapatos.

—Espero que me los enseñes el miércoles.

Parecía que naruto no pensaba verla al día siguiente. Hinata decidió que tomárselo con calma sería lo más sensato.

—Sí, estaría genial tener unos zapatos nuevos para salir con mis amigas a cenar —comentó, para que naruto supiera que no lo iba a echar de menos—. Ellas al menos los apreciarían.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no?

—Eres un hombre. Por supuesto que no. En ese caso, te veré el miércoles.

Hinata levantó el rostro para darle un beso. Como respuesta, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le besó los labios. No lo hizo con la pasión de aquella mañana. Se trató más bien de un beso dulce, suave, lleno de promesas. La clase de beso que podía robarle el corazón.

—Dulces sueños, hinata —dijo él. Entonces, esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tenía intención de trabajar, pero no pudo concentrarse tal y como lo hacía normalmente. Debía revisar unos informes de propiedades diversas para su nuevo proyecto, pero, en vez de centrarse en el contenido, no hacía más que mirar las fotografías de las habitaciones de los hoteles y pensar en hinata.

Sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Jamás había tenido ningún problema a la hora de separar su vida amorosa y su vida laboral. Tal vez era porque hinata trabajaba con él. Tenía que ser eso. Estaba seguro.

Al día siguiente la echó de menos. El kick boxing resultó ser aún más desastroso que el partido de squash del día anterior.

—O estás trabajando demasiado o es realmente preciosa —le dijo lee, su compañero.

—Es el trabajo —mintió. Sabía que el problema era hinata. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. A pesar de que su sentido común le decía lo contrario, le mandó un mensaje de texto más tarde.

Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. Completamente inocuo, pero suficiente para que hinata supiera que estaba pensando en ella. La respuesta llegó una hora más tarde. Asi es. Una cena muy de chicas. No te gustaría. Naruto estuvo a punto de sugerirle que fuera a su casa después a tomar café, pero decidió no hacerlo. No la necesitaba.

Esperó una media hora antes de preguntarle casualmente:

 _¿Estás ocupada mañana por la noche?_

¿Por qué?

 _¿Quieres cenar conmigo?_

El tiempo que hinata tardó en responder le pareció increíblemente largo. Se enojó consigo mismo. Ridículo. A hinata no le gustaban los juegos. Seguramente estaba en el metro y no tenía cobertura.

Bip-bip. Mensaje.

Creía que tenías kick boxing los miércoles.

 _Me lo salto. ¿Cenamos?_

¿A qué hora?

 _Después de trabajar. ¿Hay algún tipo de comida que no te guste?_

Aquella vez, en vez de emitir la señal de llegada de mensajes, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—En vez de tanto mensaje, ¿no es más fácil tener una conversación por teléfono?

—Como estabas con tus amigas, pensé que sería mejor enviarte un mensaje para que pudieras contestar cuando pudieras.

—Ahora ya estoy en casa. Podemos hablar.

—¡Qué invitación más peligrosa!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué harías si empezara a decirte cosas soeces por teléfono?

—Seguramente me gustaría…

Naruto se quedó sin palabras. Se sintió como si tuviera la lengua pegada al paladar.

—¿Qué tenías en mente para mañana por la noche?

—Simplemente una cena —replicó él—. ¿Qué clase de comida te gusta?

—Resulta fácil agradarme. ¿Cómo he de vestirme?

—Como quieras. Con tus zapatos nuevos.

—No me he comprado ningunos zapatos.

—Oh…

—Pero me he comprado otra cosa —dijo ella, con voz sugerente. Hablaba con una cadencia tan sensual que parecía acariciarle la piel con sus palabras.

Naruto decidió que tenía que controlarse antes de que dijera una estupidez, como pedirle que fuera a su casa en aquel mismo instante para enseñárselo. No quería que hinata supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué?

—No. Enséñamelo mañana —dijo, más secamente de lo que había querido—. Buenas noches.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se sintió fatal. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le gustaba hinata, por el amor de Dios. Disfrutaba con su compañía. Nada más. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un adolescente con las hormonas desbocadas?

Había una explicación, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirla. ¿Cómo se podía enamorar una persona que no creía en el amor?

Era ridículo.

Decidió bajar al despacho y trabajar durante varias horas hasta que estuviera tan cansado que no pudiera ni pensar.

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó hinata mientras naruto abría la puerta de su apartamento al día siguiente por la tarde.

—¿El qué?

—Que vives encima del despacho.

—No creí que fuera importante.

—¿Cómo? naruto uzumaki, hay veces que no doy crédito contigo.

—Hinata, de verdad que no entiendo a qué viene tanto jaleo.

—Ya lo veo —replicó ella. No era culpa de naruto que el ex de hinata estuviera cortado por el mismo patrón. No debería pagar con él sus inseguridades—. Lo siento…

—Mujeres… Decididamente son de otra especie. Ven a ver las vistas —dijo mientras la acompañaba al salón—. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto vivía en el dúplex que había en el ático del edificio. Desde el salón, se divisaban unas maravillosas en el departamento.

—Fabuloso.

El salón estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista. No había desorden por ninguna parte. Tan sólo tres enormes sofás de cuero agrupados alrededor de una chimenea de estilo moderno, una mesa de café, un equipo de música sofisticado y elegante y una librería que parecía contener principalmente libros orientados al mundo de los negocios. Al otro lado, había una mesa de comedor de cristal, con ocho sillas. La mesa estaba puesta para dos, con cubiertos de plata, copas del más fino cristal y platos de la más fina porcelana. Entre ambos servicios, una gruesa vela.

—Es muy bonito, pero resulta bastante ordenado.

—No me gusta el desorden. ¿Te apetece tomar una copa de vino antes de cenar?

—Gracias.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, una enorme estancia con encimeras de granito, armarios blancos y una cocina de última generación. No había prácticamente nada sobre las superficies, aparte de un frutero de madera y una tetera. Además, tampoco se olía nada. No había nada cocinándose ni marinándose.

Muy raro.

Él sacó una botella del frigorífico y sirvió dos copas.

—Salud —dijo, tras levantar la copa a modo de brindis.

—Salud. Bueno, si vamos a cenar aquí esta noche, ¿significa eso que vas a cocinar para mí?

—No exactamente. He pagado a la dueña del café de uno de los gimnasios para que me prepare algo que pudiera calentar después. Está en el frigorífico.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes una cocina como ésta y que no la usas?

—No necesito cocinar. Siempre como fuera. Además, aparte de no tener que cocinar, controlo la comida que se vende en los cafés de mis negocios, si es ahí donde termino comiendo.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes. Cocinar es una de las mejores maneras que conozco para relajarse.

—A mí se me ocurren otras maneras, aunque, si te hago una demostración, cenaremos muy, muy tarde…

Hinata sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando y no pudo contener el deseo. No obstante, decidió disimular y tomó un sorbo de vino para que no se le notara.

—A mí me encantaba cocinar con mi madre, pero la volvía loca porque siempre estaba ordenándole los armarios.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has sido tan ordenada? Entonces, ¿por qué has dicho que mi apartamento es minimalista con ese tono de voz?

—Una cosa es ser ordenada y otra ser austera en la decoración.

—Me gustaría saber una cosa —dijo él—. ¿Cuántos pares de zapatos tienes? ¿Los ordenas por colores, estilos o materiales?

—Eso no te lo pienso contar.

—En ese caso, sentémonos a cenar.

Se acercaron a la mesa. Naruto le sujetó la silla para que ella se sentara. Entonces, encendió la vela y se dirigió al equipo de música para encenderlo. Una suave música inundó la estancia.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano con algo en la cocina?

—No. Prácticamente está todo hecho.

Naruto se marchó a la cocina y regresó pocos minutos después con una bandeja de gambas con aguacate y hojas tiernas de espinacas. Todo iba aderezado con zumo de lima y aceite de oliva.

—Vaya, esto es fantástico —exclamó hinata, después del primer bocado.

—Exacto. Cuando tengo esta clase de comida disponible, ¿para qué me voy a molestar cocinando?

—Tienes razón.

El plato principal era pollo frío con patatas y ensalada, que iba aderezado con una deliciosa salsa de granadas y naranja. De postre helado de vainilla con frambuesas. ¿Habría puesto helado de postre sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le gustaba?

—Bueno, ha sido una cena fabulosa —dijo ella—, aunque hayas hecho algo de trampa no preparándola tú.

—¡Un momento! He lavado yo mismo las frambuesas.

—¡Eso no es cocinar!

Naruto se echó a reír. Entonces, le dijo que fuera a sentarse al salón mientras él recogía la mesa y preparaba café.

Hinata se acurrucó en uno de los sofás para observar cómodamente la vista. El atardecer cubría ya la ciudad, que se había iluminado con luces blancas y azules que a su vez se reflejaban en el río.

Naruto no tardó en volver con el café y una caja de bombones.

—Esto es precioso… Maravilloso —susurró ella.

—Es más bonito aún por la noche —replicó él. Entonces, se sentó a su lado para poder compartir los bombones.

Durante un instante, hinata se imaginó todas las tardes de su vida como aquélla. Viviendo con naruto, compartiendo su espacio, cocinando con él, haciendo el amor con él…

Naruto le tomó la mano.

—Veo que te gusta. ¿Quieres venir a ver mi dormitorio?

—Claro.

Sin que naruto encendiera la luz, hinata pudo ver el contenido del dormitorio. Había una cama, con muchos almohadones y una mesilla de noche al lado. Como ocurría en el salón, una pared entera era de cristal, desde el techo hasta el suelo. En vez de cortinas, tenía unas persianas venecianas. Una vez más, no había ni fotografías ni cuadros en las paredes y los muebles parecían ser blancos o de una tonalidad grisácea.

—Esto es maravilloso…

—A mí me gusta mucho. El cristal me hace sentir libre.

Hinata se acercó a la ventana para poder admirar mejor la vista. Naruto se colocó detrás de ella y le deslizó las manos por la cintura. Entonces, le rozó suavemente la nuca con los labios.

—No sé si me gustas más con el cabello suelto o recogido. Con él recogido puedo besarte así, mucho más fácilmente el cuello —susurró, demostrándoselo—. Con él suelto tienes un aspecto más terrenal…

—¿Acaso crees que no lo soy?

—Claro que sí. Y hoy me alegro de que, en vez de traje, te hayas puesto un vestido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me facilita mucho las cosas —musitó él mientras le bajaba la cremallera.

—naruto, estamos delante de una ventana… no podemos… ¡La gente podría vernos!

—Deja de preocuparte. Aparte del hecho de que estamos en la última planta, no hay luz en el interior. Nosotros podemos ver a la gente, pero nadie nos puede ver a nosotros. Te aseguro que no pasa nada…

Naruto comenzó a besarle suavemente la espalda hasta que ella empezó a temblar. Entonces, le bajó el vestido lentamente hasta la cintura para, después, dejarlo caer al suelo.

—Naruto… —susurró ella, tras volverse para mirarlo.

—Quiero tocarte, hinata…

—Y yo quiero tocarte a ti.

Ella le desabrochó la camisa mientras naruto contenía el aliento.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que estás en estos momentos, vestida sólo con unas braguitas de encaje, zapatos de tacón alto, el cabello recogido y un collar de perlas?

—Lo que me compré ayer fueron las braguitas. ¿Te gustan?

—Mucho más que eso…

Naruto la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí, la acomodó contra los almohadones mientras él se quitaba la ropa. Entonces, se tumbó a su lado y comenzó a besarla mientras terminaba de desnudarla a ella. Después, se detuvo un instante para ponerse un preservativo y la penetró. Hinata sintió como si verdaderamente estuviera conectando con él y no sólo a nivel corporal. Naruto se perdió en hinata igual que ella se perdió en él.

Cuando terminaron, naruto le quitó las perlas y las colocó sobre la mesilla de noche. Entonces, la llevó al baño que había dentro de la habitación. La ducha era lo suficientemente grande para los dos y él se ocupó de enjabonarle y enjuagarle cada centímetro de su piel. Entonces, la cubrió con una esponjosa toalla y la secó muy tiernamente.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vistamos. Te llevaré a casa.

Naruto no le iba a pedir que se quedara a pasar la noche con él. Hinata tampoco lo había esperado. Además, sabía que naruto ya había compartido muchas cosas que consideraba privadas con ella aquella noche.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su piso. Neji no estaba, pero, para mayor desilusión, naruto no quiso quedarse.

—Si entro a tomar café, sabes tan bien como yo que la cosa no quedará ahí y no quiero avergonzarte delante de tu hermano.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Después, naruto le dio un beso de buenas noches, una vez más dulce, tierno y lleno de promesas, y se marchó.

Hinata sintió ganas de llorar. Habían acordado que irían poco a poco. Si ella lo presionaba demasiado, todo podía estallarle en la cara. Sólo tenía que ser paciente… De repente lo comprendió todo. Se había enamorado de naruto uzumaki, un adicto al trabajo que no creía en el matrimonio, que tampoco quería niños y que, a pesar de haber hablado ya varias veces con su hermano, haría todo lo que pudiera por evitar una reunión familiar. Un hombre que no creía en los finales felices.

El peor hombre del que podía enamorarse.

Lo que empeoraba aún más las cosas era que sabía que naruto era el hombre que había estado esperando. El elegido. Lo que sintió por kiba palidecía en comparación con lo que sentía por naruto.

Sabía que naruto iba a necesitar paciencia y tiempo para confiar en ella. Era un hombre muy independiente. ¿Sería posible que él terminara abriéndose a ella?

Mientras regresaba a su apartamento, naruto comprendió que había entrado en un territorio desconocido. Siempre había evitado conocer a las familias de sus novias. El hecho de que hubiera conocido al hermano de hinata significaba que se estaba metiendo demasiado en aquella relación, lo que podría resultar peligroso. No podía echarse atrás, pero la idea de progresar lo ponía nervioso. Si aquello era amor, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Quería recuperar su vida ocupada, ordenada. Feliz. No obstante, ya no se podía imaginar la vida sin hinata. Ya no quería veladas de fiestas acompañado de hermosas mujeres que no esperaban compromiso alguno sino tan sólo lujosos regalos y mucha diversión.

Lo que quería era algo mucho más sencillo. Y también más complejo. Quería a hinata. ¿Qué ocurriría si corría el riesgo? ¿Terminaría haciéndole daño? ¿Terminaría perdiéndola?

Si le franqueaba la entrada a su corazón, no estaba seguro de poder soportar perder todo por segunda vez.

Tenía que haber un camino hacia delante, pero, en aquel momento, le resultaba imposible verlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	7. Capitulo Seis

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Seis_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, naruto y hinata quedaron muchas tardes fuera del trabajo. Naruto seguía sin encontrar sustituta pero a hinata no le importaba mucho. Le gustaba trabajar para él, sobre todo cuando él le pedía que lo acompañara para ver hoteles para su nuevo proyecto.

—¿Puedes venir a ver un sitio conmigo? —Le preguntó él.

—¿Te refieres a ese sitio? —replicó ella. Recordaba que naruto le había hablado de aquella ciudad del condado de Norfolk.

—Me temo que se trata de otro fin de semana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo?

—El viernes por la mañana. Tienes que estar aquí a las ocho.

Norfolk sólo estaba a un par de horas en coche. Tal vez no era el hotel que ella había pensado.

—De acuerdo.

—Estupendo. Necesitarás ropa informal y zapatos planos que tengan una suela que agarre bien.

—Yo creía que Norfolk era una zona muy llana —comentó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, no tanto. No te creas. Ah, y tu pasaporte.

—¿Pasaporte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito una fotocopia, y tu permiso de conducir, para la compañía de seguros. Quiero que tú puedas conducir mi coche.

—¿Y desde cuándo piden pasaporte para eso?

—No lo sé. Tal vez quieren identificar mejor a los conductores.

Sin embargo, el viernes por la mañana, no fueron en coche a Norfolk, sino que se dirigieron al aeropuerto de London City, situado en el centro de la ciudad.

—naruto, ¿adónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

—Yo creía que íbamos a ver uno de tus hoteles…

—No. Este fin de semana nos divertiremos.

—Pero tú nunca te has divertido.

—Tal vez tú me hayas inspirado.

Tal vez. Desde luego, hinata había notado que naruto trabajaba muchas menos horas últimamente. Después de facturar, fueron a tomar un café. Mientras lo tomaban, hinata no dejaba de mirar las pantallas que anunciaban la salida de los vuelos. Como había varios pendientes, no tenía ni idea de adonde se iban a dirigir.

De repente, lo vio en la pantalla.

Mansión privada. uzumaki.

—¿Una mansión privado? ¿Has alquilado un vuelo sólo para nosotros?

—No te pongas tan emocionada. No se trata de gran cosa. Sé que los viajes en avión no son muy ecológicos, pero el resto del viaje sí lo es.

—¿Y se puede alquilar un avión así como así?

—Claro. Un amigo mío es el dueño de una línea aérea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que un amigo tuyo es el dueño de una aerolínea?

—Sí. Estudiamos juntos en el máster.

El avión era muy pequeño. Sólo tenía seis asientos y el piloto, pero contaba con todos los lujos. Cuatro horas más tarde, aterrizaron en un pequeño aeropuerto.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Samos, Grecia.

Cuando pasaron el control de pasaportes, tomaron un taxi para ir al puerto. Allí, se dirigieron a un muelle en el que estaba amarrado un precioso yate.

—¿Vamos a ir en eso? —preguntó ella, atónita.

—Sí.

—No he navegado nunca.

—No importa.

—¿Has contratado a alguien para que lo conduzca?

—Voy a hacerlo yo. Este barco no es nada complicado. Además, te puedo enseñar a ti.

—Debes de estar de broma.

—¿Te estás acobardando? Si no recuerdo mal, en Scarborough te gustó montar en el barco…

—Se trataba de un paseo. Yo era tan sólo una pasajera y sólo tenía que mirar a las focas.

—Aquí también lo eres. No tienes que hacer nada. Tan sólo disfrutar del paisaje. Vamos a ir a una isla que está al oeste de aquí.

Juntos subieron al barco.

—Tengo que cambiarme —dijo él—. Entonces, saldremos a la mar y encontraremos un bonito sitio en el que atracar esta noche. Podemos comer en alguna taberna en alguna parte. Ahora, siéntate aquí y mira los barcos durante un rato. Ah, y cámbiate los zapatos.

Hinata comprendió por fin por qué había insistido tanto con los zapatos.

—Los tengo en la maleta.

—Está bien. Quítate ésos. Te subiré los planos cuando regrese.

Cuando naruto reapareció, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, unos pantalones negros remangados hasta la rodilla y zapatillas de suela de goma. También se había puesto unas gafas de sol y un pañuelo rojo sobre el cabello. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Tras darle los zapatos, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

—Me has mentido… —susurró ella—. Me dijiste que íbamos a Norfolk.

—No. Tú lo diste por sentado. Yo simplemente no te corregí.

—Pero sí me mentiste en lo del pasaporte.

—Sí, pero fue sólo una mentira piadosa para despistarte. Sólo quería sorprenderte. Jamás te mentiría sobre nada importante.

—Por favor, dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. ¿No estarás pensando en comprar un yate o un hotel en Grecia?

—Bueno, pues… —bromeó—. No. solo nos limitaremos a disfrutar del mar y del sol. Esto me recuerda que debes ponerte crema protectora —añadió, mostrándole el frasco—. Los rayos del sol queman más en alta mar. Se necesita un factor de protección muy alto.

—¿Me la vas a poner tú? —sugirió.

—Claro…

Naruto le untó la crema sobre la piel. A continuación, comenzó con las maniobras para sacar el barco del puerto. Hinata disfrutó de las vistas. El azul del mar era maravilloso.

A hinata le encantó todo sobre la pequeña isla. Recorrieron las hermosas calas de suave y dorada arena. Luego encontraron una garganta que estaba atravesada por un río y que los condujo a unas ruinas. Continuaron siguiendo el río y, entonces, encontraron un profundo lago con una catarata.

—No podemos perdernos esto —dijo naruto. Se quitó los zapatos y la ayudó a ella a quitarse los suyos. Entonces, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió directamente al lago.

—¡naruto!

—No tenemos ropa de baño. Nos arrestarán si nos bañamos desnudos y yo… yo me muero de ganas por besarte debajo de una catarata. Esta es la mejor opción.

Naruto la condujo hacia el interior de la catarata y se besaron allí apasionadamente. Hinata le dijo en silencio lo mucho que lo amaba. Tanta pasión se despertó en ellos que terminaron regresando a toda velocidad al barco, donde naruto le hizo el amor. Después, encontraron una tranquila taberna y comieron un excelente pescado a las hierbas con ensalada y pastelillos con miel.

Mientras cenaban, hinata comentó:

—Me siento un poco mal. No tengo dinero y me gustaría pagar algo.

—No. Yo te impedí que te fueras de vacaciones en su momento. Este es mi modo de compensarte. Verte disfrutar es suficiente para mí. El dinero no importa.

—Claro, para ti no…

—Yo salí de la nada y, en el camino, comprendí que el dinero no es importante. Lo que más cuenta es quién eres de verdad.

Efectivamente, naruto uzumaki era un buen hombre con un gran corazón que aún mantenía protegido por altas barricadas. No obstante, hinata estaba empezando a esperar que él aprendiera lentamente a confiar en ella.

El fin de semana fue mágico. De hecho, el sábado por la tarde vieron un grupo de delfines nadando en el mar.

—Esto es maravilloso —susurró ella.

Abrazó a naruto por la cintura y se acurrucó a él. Naruto la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Estuvieron mucho tiempo contemplando a los delfines. Después de cenar, se tumbaron en cubierta para contemplar las estrellas. Hinata se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Desgraciadamente, tuvieron que regresar a Londres el domingo por la tarde.

—Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no duermes aquí esta noche? —Le sugirió naruto cuando llegaron a su apartamento.

Nunca antes le había pedido que durmiera con él en su apartamento de Londres. ¿Una barrera menos?

—Tengo que llamar a neji para que no se preocupe por mí.

—Claro. Mientras tanto, yo pediré algo de comida…

Comer pizza con naruto en la cocina de su casa resultaba deliciosa mente doméstico, pero hinata sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones ni esperar demasiado. En aquellos momentos, le bastaba con estar entre sus brazos sobre la enorme cama, observando cómo la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Se quedó dormida con la mejilla apoyada contra el corazón de Luke.

.

* * *

.

El lunes a la hora de comer, hinata fue a comprarle a naruto un regalo. Quería darle las gracias por el fin de semana. Como sabía que no le gustaban las cosas inútiles quería algo que él pudiera usar y que, a la vez, le recordara aquellos fantásticos días. No tardó en encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Cuando naruto regresó de una reunión, encontró una caja atada con una cinta azul sobre su mesa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es para ti. Sólo quería darte las gracias por el fin de semana.

—No tenías que comprarme nada.

—Quería hacerlo.

Naruto abrió la caja y miró fijamente su contenido.

—Es cristal sueco. Es un pisapapeles.

Dos delfines esculpidos en cristal parecían bailar en una ola.

—Es muy bonito. No tenías que comprarme nada, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Se acercó a ella y la besó cálida y dulcemente. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que había algo más que atracción sexual entre ellos. De hecho, creía que se parecía mucho al amor.

—Me pareció que los delfines te harían recordar ala pequeña isla …

Aquella semana, naruto le pidió que se quedara a dormir en su apartamento dos veces. Esto convenció a hinata de que él parecía estar bajando sus defensas. Tal vez, si le pedía que la acompañara aquel fin de semana, él diría que sí. Se animó a hacerlo.

—Este domingo es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme —le preguntó el viernes por la mañana—. No es nada elaborado porque sólo va a cumplir dos años… Se trata de la habitual merienda familiar para soplar las velas de la tarta.

—Merienda familiar… —repitió él con reservas.

—Mira, no tienes por qué venir. Simplemente se me había ocurrido…

—Te agradezco que me hayas invitado…

Hinata sabía que él iba a disculparse con algo de trabajo, como siempre hacía cuando no quería algo. Si se negaba, significaría que habían dado varios pasos atrás en vez del paso hacia delante que ella había esperado.

—Yo… Está bien.

Hinata jamás se habría imaginado que escucharía esas palabras. Se quedó atónita.

—Pero no conozco a muchos niños —añadió—. Tendrás que ayudarme a escoger un regalo para ella.

—¿Un regalo?

—Hasta yo sé que uno no va a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un regalo —dijo él. El tono de su voz era ligero, pero la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. Hinata no sabía lo que él estaba pensando y eso la turbaba—. ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan?

—Bueno, yo iba a ir a la juguetería esta tarde. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Sé que tienes una cita a primera hora de la tarde. ¿Qué te parece si cierro yo el despacho y nos encontramos en la esquina de Regent Street y Oxford Circus digamos a las seis?

—Está bien. Te llamaré si me voy a retrasar.

—Naruto…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. Sé que este tipo de cosas no te gustan mucho. Te lo agradezco.

—No te preocupes —dijo, no muy convencido.

¿Qué haría falta para que naruto comprendiera que podía confiar plenamente en ella? ¿Para qué le confiara su corazón?

A las seis en punto se encontraron frente a una famosa juguetería. Entraron y vieron que todo estaba lleno de familias. De padres escogiendo regalos para sus hijos con gran cariño. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que naruto pisó una tienda como aquélla?

Se dijo que trataría la situación como si fuera trabajo. Sólo tenía que elegir un regalo para una niña. No era tan difícil.

Después de mirar un buen rato, escogieron un caballete de color rosa, varios botes de pintura infantil, pinceles y mucho papel. Cuando salieron de la tienda, naruto insistió en que tomaran un taxi. Naruto le dio al taxista la dirección del piso de hinata.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? —Le preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Claro. No voy a dejar que subas todo eso tú sola. Además, si neji está en casa, podemos pedir algo para cenar.

La sonrisa de hinata fue su recompensa. Entonces, descubrió que una velada de comida hindú con hinata, neji y ten ten, la nueva novia de éste podía resultar muy agradable. Se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había disfrutado mucho.

Al pensar en la reunión familiar del domingo, se ponía algo nervioso. No obstante, estaba completamente seguro de que la familia de hinata no tenía nada que ver con la suya. Por lo que había visto de hinata y neji, los hyuga no debían parecerse en nada a los uzumaki. No obstante, no podía evitar recordar momentos que prefería enterrar para siempre.

Por fin llegó el día. La casa era preciosa y, desde fuera, parecía muy acogedora. Cuando aparcaron, naruto vio que había ya más coches. Además de la casa principal, parecía haber un establo y un enorme granero. Se dirigieron a la puerta trasera.

—Nadie utiliza nunca la principal —dijo hinata—. Todo el mundo entra directamente por la cocina. Es el corazón de la casa.

Cuando hinata abrió la puerta, salieron cuatro perros. Había un labrador de color blanco con café. Hinata se agachó y el perro la lambio la cara. Ella no dejaba de reír a carcajadas. Entonces, el perro vio a naruto comenzó a ladrar.

—Eh, está bien… naruto es un amigo.

Naruto apoyó los regalos contra la pared y extendió la mano para que el perro pudiera olería. akamaru la olisqueó un poco y se la lamió.

—el es akamaru, antes se llamaba Bramley, pero decidimos cambiarle el nombre por la afición que tiene hacia los zapatos. Ten cuidado con los tuyos por si te los roba.

—¿Tiene un nombre raro?

—¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar? —comentó hinata, riendo.

En aquel momento, una mujer se les acercó. El parecido con hinata era muy significativo. Tenía el aspecto que la joven tendría treinta años después. No había duda de que era su madre.

Hinata le dio un abrazo y entonces presentó a naruto.

—naruto, ésta es mi madre, hana hyuga. Mamá, te presento a naruto uzumaki.

—Encantada de conocerte, naruto.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó naruto extendiendo la mano.

Para su sorpresa, hana no se la estrechó.

—Venga ya, déjate de remilgos… —dijo, antes de darle un abrazo.

¿Cuántos años llevaba naruto sin recibir el abrazo de una madre?

A pesar de sus reservas, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Entra a tomar un café. Neji, dejad de empujar. Y tú, hanabi, ni se te ocurra —le advirtió hana—. ¿Te ha dicho hinata que a akamaru le gustan mucho los zapatos? No los dejes por ninguna parte. Akamaru los roba y se los lleva a su montón.

Naruto se echó a reír y volvió a tomar los regalos que había comprado para la niña. Entonces, siguió a hana y a hinata al interior de la cocina. Era la típica cocina de una granja. Naruto se enamoró de ella inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres té o café?

—Café, gracias.

Hinata comenzó a ayudar a su madre a preparar el café. Muy pronto, naruto tuvo una humeante taza sobre la mesa, junto con una porción de tarta de manzana sobre un plato.

—Eso es para matar el hambre hasta que llegue la hora de comer —dijo hana.

Menuda bienvenida. Los hyuga eran una familia cálida y confiada, todo lo contrario de lo que naruto recordaba de su familia. Tal vez por eso él desconfiaba de todo el mundo. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

El perro entro en la cocina acompañando a un hombre de mediana edad. El padre de hinata. El hombre se quitó las botas de goma que llevaba puestas y las dejó al lado de la puerta.

—akamaru, vete —le dijo al hanabi. Entonces, le dio a su hija un fuerte abrazo y la besó ruidosamente—. Y tú, ¿cuántos pares de zapatos te has comprado esta semana, cariño?

—Ninguno. No soy tan caprichosa.

—¿No?

—Claro que no. Papá, éste es naruto.

—Encantado de conocerte. Me llamo hiashi.

—Encantado.

Hiashi le estrechó la mano firmemente, lo que a naruto le dio buena impresión. Hiashi hyuga era un buen tipo. Todo iba a salir bien. Poco a poco, la casa se fue llenando. Después de comer, llegó hanabi con su esposo konohamaru y los padres de éste.

—Y aquí está la cumpleañera —anunció hanabi.

La niña entró en la cocina y saludó a todo el mundo. Al llegar a naruto, se detuvo en seco frente a él y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Kora, cariño —le dijo hinata tomándola en brazos—, éste es mi amigo naruto.

—na-ku —repitió kora, pronunciando el nombre a su manera—. na-ku… —añadió, mucho más contenta.

Ayuda. Naruto no sabía qué decir. Una vez más, fingiría que era un asunto de trabajo.

—Hola kora. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Na, na-ku —chapurreó la niña a su manera.

Hinata se echó a reír.

—Te va a costar mucho que te llame de otra manera. No creo que debas mencionarlo entre tus socios de negocios de Londres.

—¿Qué te parece si me llevo a akamaru a Londres en el coche y la suelto entre tus zapatos?

Todos se echaron a reír. Naruto se sintió como si hubiera pasado una prueba. A lo largo de la fiesta, hizo todo lo posible por unirse a los presentes y disfrutar de la alegría general. Sin embargo, sintió un profundo alivio cuando llegó la hora de dar los regalos y apagar las velas. Por fin, hanabi y konohamaru se llevaron a su agotada hija a casa y hinata sugirió que ellos dos deberían ir pensando en regresar a Londres. Evidentemente, había notado que él se había ido quedando cada vez más callado porque, durante el camino de vuelta, le dijo:

—naruto, no quería ofenderte cuando kora te llamó na-ku… Ya sabes cómo son los niños.

En realidad, no se había ofendido.

—No importa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —mintió. No quería hacerle daño. Si su relación iba a más, tendría que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que tendría que acostumbrarse a la familia, algo que llevaba toda la vida evitando. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo—. Simplemente estoy un poco cansado. Eso es todo.

Hinata no estaba convencida. Evidentemente, había algo en el pasado de naruto que él no quería contarle. Se había vuelto a cerrar a ella y lo único que podía explicarlo era que él había cambiado desde que conoció a su familia. ¿Acaso no le habían caído bien? No se imaginaba por qué. Los hyuga les caían bien a todo el mundo. Hasta a kiba, antes de que él los traicionara. Sin embargo, ¿por qué si no iba a estar tan callado?

Por fin, naruto aparcó el coche frente a su apartamento.

—¿Quieres subir a tomar un café?

—No, gracias. Estoy un poco cansado y tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de mañana.

—Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sintió muy dolida al notar que él no la besaba.

Aquella noche, durmió muy mal. Cuando llegó al despacho, naruto estaba hablando por teléfono. Sólo tuvo tiempo de saludarla con la mano, lo que le pareció a hinata normal. Sin embargo, cuando colgó, no le dio un beso de buenos días.

Tampoco se despidió de ella con un beso cuando se fue a una reunión. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que volvían a ser sólo compañeros de trabajo?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó naruto al regresar al despacho.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

—Estás muy callada.

—Has estado casi todo el día fuera…

—Ha habido un problema con uno de los gimnasios. Han salido grietas. He tenido que organizar una reunión con el encargado para ver cómo se pueden minimizar las molestias a los clientes. Cosas que ocurren.

—Mmm.

—Mira, hinata. No sé leer el pensamiento. Suéltalo.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi familia?

—Nada —respondió él, perplejo.

—Pero no te cayeron bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te muestras tan distante conmigo desde ayer?

—Hinata, creo que estás exagerando —dijo él, sin saber cómo podía explicarlo sin entrar en detalle del pasado.

—¿De verdad?

—Mira, admito que las familias me resultan difíciles.

—Lo comprendo, pero creo que mi familia es bastante agradable, naruto. Son personas decentes y amables que tratan siempre de comprender a los demás.

—Es cierto, pero no todo el mundo tiene una familia así.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu familia son unos monstruos? Pues lo siento, naruto, pero eso no justifica que tengas que aislarte de todos los demás.

—Me estás haciendo parecer poco razonable…

—Porque lo eres.

—Simplemente soy un poco cauteloso, eso es todo. Lo siento, lo intentaré. ¿De acuerdo? No me resulta fácil, así que no esperes demasiado. Ya te he dicho que tengo asuntos del pasado.

—Pues cuéntamelos —le ordenó ella tras sentarse encima de su escritorio—. ¿Por qué las familias te molestan tanto?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente. Naruto comprendió que no lo iba a dejar hasta que no sacara algo.

—No todo el mundo se lleva bien con su familia. Yo no veo a la mía desde hace muchos años. No tenemos nada en común.

—No. Supongo que no todos somos millonarios.

—Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero. Yo no tenía mucho cuando me marché. Una maleta de ropa y mi padre en el puesto del mercado. Pensé que me conocías mejor. Yo no juzgo a las personas por lo que ganan ni por lo que tienen en el banco, sino por quiénes son. Por cómo tratan a los demás. Mi familia… De verdad que no quiero hablar de esto. Dejémoslo en que ellos no ven las cosas como las veo yo.

—Eso ocurre en muchas familias y es muy triste, pero a veces es lo mejor para todos. Sin embargo, tú lo estás utilizando para aislarte de la raza humana, naruto, y eso no es bueno.

—Yo no me estoy aislando.

—Pero no te implicas.

—Correcto.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé qué terreno piso.

Hinata estuvo muy callada el resto del día. Naruto por su parte, no sabía qué hacer para arreglar la situación.

A las cinco en punto, ella apagó su ordenador.

—Hinata, ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Gracias, pero estoy un poco cansada.

—Podría dejar el partido de squash para que pudiéramos cenar un poco antes.

—Gracias, pero de verdad que necesito descansar.

En otras palabras, seguía enfadada con él y necesitaba espacio. El martes, naruto no apareció por el despacho en casi todo el día. Hinata se marchó antes de que él regresara.

Al ver que no estaba, naruto se sintió muy desilusionado. No podían seguir así. La echaba de menos. Tomó el teléfono y la llamó al móvil. Durante un desagradable momento, pensó que ella no iba a contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy naruto —dijo, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía—. Bueno… ¿estás libre esta tarde?

—Ya sabes que los martes salgo con mis amigas. Esta noche he quedado con temari y ten ten para ir al cine.

—Tal vez luego podrías pasarte por aquí. Te podría preparar un chocolate caliente o lo que tú quisieras. Bueno, ya está. Ven si quieres. Lo dejo en tus manos. Que disfrutes de la película.

—Gracias.

Naruto no pudo concentrarse en nada el resto de la tarde. Justo cuando pensaba que ella ya no iba a acudir, el teléfono de entrada sonó.

—Espero que el chocolate caliente sea bueno —le dijo la voz de hinata.

—Lo será.

Cuando entró por la puerta, hinata parecía muy distante. Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse a ella, a abrazarla y a ocultar el rostro contra su hombro. Se tranquilizó con sólo sentir el aroma de su piel.

—Lo siento. Me esforzaré más. Tu familia me cayó muy bien.

—Pero tienes… asuntos.

—Sí. Como tú dijiste, hay personas buenas y no tan buenas. Personas con las que no quiero estar. Ahora todo eso está en el pasado y ahí es donde quiero que esté. Donde necesito que esté.

Como respuesta, ella comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—No vuelvas a cerrarte conmigo, naruto.

—Lo intentaré. Créeme. Lo intentaré —prometió. Y lo decía en serio.

.

* * *

.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, todo fue bien. Hinata pasaba casi todas las noches en el apartamento de naruto. Incluso él hizo el esfuerzo de volver a ir a ver a la familia de hinata. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él y le parecía saber lo que él sentía hacia ella.

Era mucho más que sexo.

Desgraciadamente, el viernes recibió una llamada de sus padres que la dejó muy preocupada. Naruto notó enseguida que algo le angustiaba. Se levantó y le apagó la pantalla del ordenador para hablar con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Venga ya, hinata. No puede ser tan grave.

—Lo es. Cuando se estropea algo en las casas viejas, hace falta mucho tiempo y mucho dinero.

—¿Le ocurre algo a la casa de tus padres?

—Sí. Es el tejado. La tormenta de verano que hubo la semana pasada voló unas cuantas tejas. Mi padre pensó que se podía arreglar, pero cuando fue el albañil para hacer la reparación, le dijo que la madera está podrida. No lo cubre el seguro y va a costar una fortuna arreglarlo. El problema es que el dinero de mis padres está ligado a su negocio y como todo ha subido mucho, no tienen liquidez. Al menos no tanta como les hace falta. Yo tengo algunos ahorros, pero mis hermanos tienen hipotecas y familias… El resultado de todo es que mis padres tendrán que vender su negocio porque nadie les va a dar un buen precio por una casa que tiene las vigas podridas. El huerto lleva en la familia muchos años, desde que vivía mi bisabuelo. A mi padre le va a doler mucho tener que venderlo, en especial después de…

Hinata se detuvo en seco. Naruto no tenía por qué saber lo del negocio con kiba.

—¿Después de qué?

—No importa.

—Eh, tú me dijiste que no me cerrara a ti. Te pido que hagas lo mismo.

Hinata quedó en silencio durante largo tiempo. Naruto la hizo levantarse de la silla y la acomodó sobre su regazo.

—Anda, habla.

—Se trata de kiba. Yo creía que estaba enamorado de mí. Pensé que le gustaba mi familia. Mis padres iban a ampliar el negocio y hacer que la granja cotizara en bolsa.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Resultó que kiba había estado asesorando a un consorcio y éste trató de ejecutar sobre la granja. Mi padre consiguió evitarla, pero mis padres perdieron mucho dinero por ello. Por lo tanto, es culpa mía que no tengan fondos para poder arreglar el tejado. Si yo no les hubiera presentado a kiba, éste no se habría enterado.

—Si se movía en el mundo de los mercados especulativos, se habría enterado de todas formas. El hecho de que te conociera a ti es irrelevante. No fue culpa tuya, pero sólo un canalla de primera clase habría sido capaz de utilizarte de ese modo. La violencia no resuelve nada —dijo, apretando los puños—, pero en estos momentos me gustaría darle una buena tunda.

—No se merece tanto esfuerzo.

—Pero tú sí. Bien. No sirve de nada estar aquí preocupándose. Necesito los hechos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo me dedico a esto. Hago que los negocios prosperen. Si tus padres me permiten que les eche un vistazo a sus libros y me explican cómo es su negocio y cómo funciona, podría encontrar una solución.

—¿Les ayudarías? ¿Por mí?

—Es un negocio. Yo me dedico a esto. Y no soy kiba, por si esto te preocupa.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Bien. Te sugiero que llames a tus padres y les preguntes si podemos ir a verlos ahora mismo.

—¿Ahora? Tienes otras reuniones y otros compromisos.

—Nada que no se pueda dejar para otro día. Tú te puedes ocupar de cambiarlos de fecha mientras vamos en el coche.

—¿De verdad harías algo así?

—Por supuesto que sí. Llama ahora mismo a tus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la granja, naruto le pidió a James que le volviera a explicar la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras hacerle una serie de preguntas, naruto insistió en ver las instalaciones antes de repasar las cifras. James le prestó unas botas de goma y los dos se marcharon. Cuando regresaron se pusieron a analizar los números y los libros de contabilidad.

Terminaron muy tarde, por lo que Nina les invitó a cenar. Desde la hora de almorzar, la casa se había ido llenando. hanabi con la pequeña kora, que seguía llamando na-ku a naruto. Era una familia fuerte y unida, que trabajaban juntos para solucionar los problemas. Todos escucharon atentamente lo que él tenía que decir sobre el negocio. Todos y cada uno realizaron sugerencias y ofrecieron su ayuda.

Entonces, naruto lo comprendió perfectamente. Todos los miembros de la familia se apoyaban los unos a los otros. Se trataba de una familia que se preocupaba por lo que le ocurría a cada uno de los que la componían. Se quedó muy callado el resto de la tarde, dejando que fueran ellos los que hablaban.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo hana—. Quédate a pasar la noche. No tardaré ni un segundo en prepararte la habitación de invitados.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, hana, pero lo siento. No puedo. Tengo reuniones mañana temprano.

—¿Estás seguro? No nos molestas.

—Estoy seguro, pero muchas gracias de todos modos. Agradezco mucho la oferta.

Hinata lo acompañó al exterior.

—¿Tú te vas a quedar? Si quieres hacerlo, no me importa —dijo.

—Quiero estar contigo —replicó ella—, pero en estos momentos mi familia me necesita más. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Claro. Lo comprendo.

Naruto no la iba a obligar a elegir, pero se sintió muy solo durante el trayecto de vuelta a Londres. La noche era solitaria y el coche parecía vacío aunque puso la música muy alta. Cuando entró en su piso, tanto mini malismo le resultó estéril.

Deseó haber aceptado la invitación de hana y haberse quedado a pasar la noche con ella. A ser parte de ellos, aunque sólo fuera durante un rato.

.

* * *

.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, hinata decidió de acuerdo con naruto reducir su horario laboral y la otra mitad en Londres. Después de la primera semana, él le dio la llave de su apartamento.

—Esto no es una declaración de intenciones ni significa que estemos viviendo juntos —le advirtió él—, pero estaba pensando que… si te quedas en mi casa mientras estés en Londres, al menos podremos vernos un poco.

Hinata valoró el gesto muy positivamente, dado que venía de un hombre como naruto. Además, él se relajó lo suficiente con su familia como para bajar los domingos a la casa familiar. Parecía tener buena relación con todos y participaba activamente de la vida en familia y de las tareas de la granja. Todo parecía ir bien. De repente, el miércoles de la tercera semana, hinata se levantó muy mareada. Decidió que debía de haber sido algo que hubiera comido y que se le pasaría pronto. No fue así. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que se le había retrasado el periodo.

No podía ser.

Ella era muy regular y ya llevaba un retraso de tres días. No se había dado cuenta tanto ir y venir entre los problemas de sus padres y Londres. No lo entendía. Naruto y ella habían utilizado preservativo siempre, por lo que decidió que el retraso se debía al estrés por la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres. A pesar de todo, decidió hacerse la prueba de embarazo. Seguramente saldría negativa, pero ver el resultado negativo aplacaría sus temores.

Por suerte, naruto tenía muchas reuniones aquel día por lo que tuvo tiempo de ir a comprar la prueba de embarazo sin que él se enterara. No quería decirle nada porque no temía que fuera positivo. Al regresar al despacho, se fue directamente al cuarto de baño. Tras leer las instrucciones, realizó la prueba y se puso a esperar. En cualquier momento, tendría la confirmación. Como era una prueba digital, sería con palabras. No embarazada. En cualquier momento…

La pantalla cambió. No podía estar más claro.

Embarazada.

Contempló la pantalla completamente horrorizada. ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a decir a naruto? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar él? No tenía ni idea.

—Estás un poco pálida —le dijo naruto cuando regresó al despacho.

—Estoy bien…

Naruto no la creyó.

—Mira, si te duele la cabeza o algo, no tienes por qué aguantarte. Tómate la tarde libre. Sube arriba y échate un poco…

—Te repito que estoy bien. No necesito echarme una siesta.

Sin embargo, unos instantes después, hinata salió disparada en dirección al cuarto de baño con la mano en la boca. Aquello le dio mala sensación a naruto. Le recordaba demasiado a lo que le había pasado en los primeros meses de embarazo…

¿Sería posible que hinata estuviera embarazada? Siempre habían utilizado preservativo, pero… ¿Y si uno se le había rajado sin que se diera cuenta? Improbable, pero no imposible.

¿Estaba hinata esperando un hijo suyo? Sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era lo peor que podía pasar. Él no quería hijos. ¿Cómo iba a ser buen padre con los ejemplos que había tenido?

Dios santo. Aquello era una pesadilla. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a hinata regresó al despacho, estaba aún más pálida. Naruto le dio un vaso de agua.

—Gracias…

Naruto permaneció frente a ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —le dijo—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—Sí… Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Estoy embarazada. No sé cómo ni de cuánto tiempo. Acabo de hacerme la prueba ahora mismo.

—¿Ni siquiera pudiste decirme que lo sospechabas?

—No me di cuenta hasta hoy, cuando empecé a sentir náuseas y me di cuenta de que se me había retrasado el periodo. Yo creía que era por el estrés, pero quería asegurarme. Esa prueba tenía que afirmar el hecho de que yo no estaba embarazada.

—No lo entiendo. Siempre tuvimos mucho cuidado…

—No lo sé… Supongo que al menos debería estarte agradecida por el hecho de que no estés cuestionando si este niño es tuyo o no… Al menos, espero que no te lo estés preguntando.

—Claro que no —le espetó él. Ni se le había ocurrido—. Haré lo correcto contigo…

—¿Qué?

—Me casaré contigo.

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Uno de sus abogados quería hablar con él en referencia a un contrato. La llamada no podía haberse producido en mejor momento.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme. Hay un problema con un contrato. Volveré más tarde. Hablaremos entonces —dijo.

Con eso, salió del despacho. Al aire libre. Cuando llegó a la calle pudo volver a respirar.

Naruto notó que hinata estaba lista para una discusión en el momento en el que entró en el despacho. Su rostro estaba lleno de tensión.

—Hola.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado?

—Ocupándome de resolver un problema con un contrato. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido llamarme o mandarme un mensaje para decirme que ya venías?

Si se le había ocurrido, pero naruto había preferido no hacerlo. La clase de conversación a la que tendría que enfrentarse era mejor realizarla cara a cara.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Que cuál es el problema, dices? Te digo que estoy embarazada y tú me dices que harás lo correcto conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que querías que dijera? ¿Que estabas sola en esto?

—Es más bien cómo lo dijiste. Ni siquiera me miraste cuando hablaste de matrimonio. Además, te morías de ganas de marcharte. Naruto, estoy embarazada. De nuestro hijo. ¿No significa eso nada para ti?

—Por supuesto que sí. Te dije que me casaré contigo. Te aseguro que no te faltará de nada.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero! ¿Y tu tiempo, naruto?

—¿Mi tiempo?

—Sí. ¿Vas a intentar trabajar menos horas para poder pasar más tiempo conmigo y con el niño?

—Yo…

—Ya me lo había imaginado. No puedes dirigir mi vida, ni la de nuestro hijo, como si se tratara de un negocio. La vida no funciona así, naruto. Si no lo entiendes… —se interrumpió para dedicarle una mirada de completo desprecio. Entonces, tomó su bolso y se marchó del despacho con un portazo.

Naruto se sentó. Le daría un par de días para que se calmara y luego iría a buscarla. Hablaría con ella. Conseguiría que ella viera que le había dado la oferta perfecta.

Mientras tanto, llamó a la agencia para que le mandarán una sustituta. Consiguió que le prometieran una para primera hora de la mañana siguiente.

Aquella noche, no pudo dormir. Se sentía incómodo sin hinata a su lado. Echaba de menos la calidez de su cuerpo…

Aguantó tres días antes de volver a llamarla. Tenía el teléfono móvil apagado. El del piso de neji saltaba inmediatamente al contestador. Ella no le devolvió ni una sola llamada ni un solo mensaje. El lunes, cuando tenía su cita semanal con sasuke, naruto estaba de un humor de perros.

Entonces, unas palabras de sasuke lo derrumbaron por completo.

—¿Sabes lo que hemos hecho hoy? Mira —le dijo su amigo mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo.

Parecía una fotografía, pero estaba prácticamente negra, aunque había unas manchas blancas… Naruto no tardó en distinguir la cabeza y el cuerpo de un bebé.

—Es la ecografía de la semana veinte de tu futuro sobrino —anunció sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto se encogió como si su amigo lo hubiera golpeado. Sasuke lo notó inmediatamente.

—Bien, no vamos a jugar a nada. No me importa que tengamos la pista reservada. Creo que necesitas hablar.

—Yo… Está bien, pero no aquí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?

—A la hora de desayunar… Creo.

—Está bien.

Sasuke lo llevó a una pizzería que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Su amigo pidió la cena para los dos y mantuvo una conversación sin importancia hasta que los dos terminaron la pizza y se encontraban tomando café.

—Tú dirás —le dijo sasuke.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta muy rara?

—Claro.

—Cuando sakura te dijo que estaba embarazada, ¿cómo te sentiste?

—¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Te ruego que no me respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta. Tengo que saberlo. ¿Cuál fue tu primera reacción?

—Supongo que sorpresa. No lo habíamos estado intentando y, para serte sincero, a mí me habría gustado tener un poco más de tiempo con sakura a solas como pareja. Luego, me hice a la idea. Va a haber en el mundo otra persona como sakura, alguien a quien voy a amar desde el primer momento de su vida…

—¿Significa eso que te alegraste?

—Sí. Me sentí muy orgulloso. Supongo que también un poco asustado. No he pasado mucho tiempo con niños. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo si voy a ser un buen padre?

¿Su mejor amigo tenía las mismas dudas? Era una locura. Sasuke sería un padre fantástico.

—Lo harás bien. Mira el ejemplo que te ha dado tu padre…

—Bueno, ¿está hinata embarazada?

—Sí. Y cuando me lo dijo, reaccioné mal. Yo me sentí tal y como tú has dicho que te sentiste tú. Asombrado. Asustado.

—Tú jamás me contaste toda la historia sobre tu familia y no creo que sea el momento de husmear, pero el hecho de que decidieras apartarte de ellos indica que no eres como ellos y que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser un buen padre. Serás el padre que tú nunca tuviste.

—Eso si tengo oportunidad de serlo…

—¿Hinata no te habla?

—No. No contesta mis llamadas. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé cómo arreglar un problema.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es ser tu mismo. Dile cómo te sientes. Ábrete a ella.

—No sé cómo hacerlo…

—Si hinata es la mujer de tu vida, sabrás cómo hacerlo. Te resultará más duro estar sin ella que con ella.

—Sin ella el mundo me parece un lugar gris. Nada parece encajar.

—En ese caso, es la mujer de tu vida. Habla con ella, naruto. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede ocurrir?

—Supongo que me rechace. Bueno, ya lo ha hecho. Le dije que haría lo correcto y me casaría con ella.

—¿Por el bebé?

—Sí.

—Madre mía. Si yo le hubiera dicho eso a sakura, también me habría dejado. Hinata necesita saber que la quieres a ella por sí misma.

—Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo, amigo.

—Ya me dirás cómo te ha ido.

—Sí…

Naruto no sabía si hinata querría hablar con él, pero lo iba a intentar de todos modos. Tenía que convencerla de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Mientras se dirigía a su piso, pasó por delante de una tienda especializada en bebés. En el escaparate, había un libro abierto. Lo examinó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era un libro de recuerdos.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Le daría a hinata una prueba irrefutable de que la amaba directamente desde el corazón. Desgraciadamente, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero conocía una que permanecía abierta hasta muy tarde. Con un poco de suerte, allí podría encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Para su alivio, encontró el cuaderno perfecto. Tenía las páginas hechas a mano y unas hermosas cubiertas de ante verdoso. Regresó a su piso, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a escribir…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **continuara**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.


	8. Capitulo Siete

**_WOW GRACIAS POR ESTAR CONECTADOS A MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO FINAL LES ENCANTE TANTO COMO A MI.._**

 ** _BUENO LOS DEJO PARA QUE DISFRUTEN EL FINAL DEL ESTE FIC.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pasión con el jefe_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capitulo Siete_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, naruto comenzó a subir las escaleras del piso de hinata y llamó a su timbre.

—¿Sí?

—Neji, soy naruto. Necesito ver a hinata.

—Ella no necesita verte a ti.

—Claro que lo necesita.

—Si le haces daño a mi hermana, te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

—No voy a hacerle daño. Sé que lo he fastidiado todo. He venido para arreglar las cosas. Supongo que sabes lo del bebé…

—Sí.

—¿Y sabes que le pedí que se casara conmigo?

—Ella no lo ve así.

—Sé que lo estropeé… Tengo que decirle muchas cosas, cosas que ella necesita escuchar. No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta que no acceda a verme. Si es necesario, en una patada destruire tu puerta.

—Está bien, sube. Pero si ella dice que no, te marcharás inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, neji.

Le abrió la puerta. Naruto subió la escalera y vio que neji en la puerta.

—Ha accedido a verte. Me voy para que puedan hablar tranquilos, pero le he dicho a hinata que me llame si me necesita.

—No te necesitara —le prometió naruto.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto.

—Lo sé. Refleja cómo me siento, pero es lo que me merezco.

Esperó hasta que neji se hubo marchado. Entonces, llamó a la puerta. Hinata abrió. Tenía tan mal aspecto como él se sentía. Estaba pálida y con profundas ojeras. No parecía que hubiera podido dormir muy bien.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí.

Hinata se echó a un lado para que entrara.

—Gracias. He venido a disculparme… y a decirte cosas que debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo. No me resulta fácil abrirme a los demás, pero sé que es lo que tengo que hacer para empezar a arreglar las cosas.

—Vamos al salón. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

En el salón, ella le dejó el sofá y se sentó en una silla.

—Nada parece estar bien desde que te marchaste. Todo me resulta raro, como si ya no encajara. Esto ha hecho que me dé cuenta de que… Te necesito —susurró. Vio que los ojos de hinata se llenaban de lágrimas—. Y necesito decirte algo sobre mí. Una vez me preguntaste si yo era parte de una familia de empresarios. Te dije que mi familia tenía un negocio. Está en el East End.

—El East End no tiene nada de malo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero mi familia… Bueno, son todos delincuentes. No tienen la clase de genes que quería pasar a una nueva generación.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que aborte? —preguntó ella palideciendo aún más.

—No. He hablado en pasado, no en presente. Estoy tratando de explicarte por qué no quería tener hijos. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que mi profesor de matemáticas se dio cuenta de que se me daría muy bien la economía?

—Sí.

—Me lo dijo en la comisaría, después de que me arrestaran por robar en una tienda. Me dijo que era inteligente y que así estaba desperdiciándolo todo. Que si seguía así, terminaría tan metido en todo aquello que no podría salir nunca más. Que podría tener una vida mucho mejor si me mantenía dentro de la ley y utilizaba mi talento natural. Decidí seguir su consejo. Mi familia no se lo tomó bien y eso me dejó en una posición muy incómoda. Si sabía que estaban planeando algo y no hacía nada por impedírselo, me convertía en uno de ellos. En un cómplice, pero si informaba a la policía…

—Ibas en contra de los tuyos.

—Así es. Eso también me hacía sentir mal. Durante un tiempo, les dije que guardaría silencio mientras que no supiera lo que estaban haciendo. Fui un cobarde.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Doce.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, naruto! Si no eras más que un niño. No podías hacer otra cosa.

—No sé. El profesor me encontró un trabajo en el puesto del mercado y me ayudó a no meterme en líos.

—¿Tu familia lo aceptó?

—No. Todo terminó cuando yo tenía quince años. Querían que blanqueara un dinero en el puesto. Les dije que no. Al final, les di un ultimátum. Aceptaban que no quería formar parte de lo que hacían o me iba.

—¿Y te dejaron marchar?

—Incluso mi madre me dio la espalda.

—¿Tu madre también era una delincuente?

—No, pero supongo que le resultaba más fácil dejarse llevar. Por todo esto, no me gustan… no me gustaban las familias.

—Entiendo.

—Sin embargo, desde que te conocí, he aprendido algo. He comprendido que no importa de dónde viene uno. Lo que importa es el presente. Yo puedo tener una familia de la que quiero formar parte. Quiero estar contigo, hinata. Estar sin ti… es como volver a la oscuridad de aquellos años, cuando no creía ni en nadie ni en nada. Cuando mantenía las distancias con todo el mundo para que no tuvieran oportunidad de hacerme daño. Cuando me dijiste lo del niño, me entró el pánico. Juro que no quise hacerte daño…

—Vi que todas tus barreras se erguían de nuevo. No quería quedarme, arrastrarte y hundirte hasta que tú odiaras al bebé y me odiaras a mí.

—Yo jamás haría eso. He aprendido la diferencia entre lo que pensaba que quería y lo que realmente quiero. Quiero tener una familia, hinata. A tu lado.

—Me ofreciste un acuerdo de negocios. El contrato perfecto. No una familia.

—Estaba equivocado. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. Si no me crees, no puedo culparte, pero te amo. Y te soy sincero al decirte que no son sólo palabras para mí. Jamás se lo he dicho nunca a nadie.

Ya estaba. Lo había hecho. Le había dado todo lo que tenía. Casi. Se puso de pie y le dejó el paquete sobre el regazo.

—Esto es para ti, hinata. Para nuestro hijo cuando crezca, pero me gustaría que tú lo leyeras primero —dijo. Entonces, se encogió de hombros—. Ahora me marcho. Llámame si quieres hablar.

Hinata no abrió el paquete hasta que estuvo segura de que naruto se había marchado. Sabía que le había costado mucho contarle la verdad sobre su pasado. Además, le había dicho que la amaba…

Estaba segura de que era verdad que no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie y que le había costado mucho decírselo a ella. Pero ¿podía confiar en él? ¿Podía creer que, si regresaba a su lado, no volvería a levantar sus barreras nunca más?

Abrió el paquete y sacó el diario. Frunció el ceño. Hojeó las páginas y vio que estaba escrito a mano. Eso indicaba que era muy importante para él. Muy personal.

Empezó a leer y pronto comprendió que se había sincerado por completo en aquellas páginas. Le decía a su hijo lo mucho que la amaba a ella. Admitía que una parte de su ser tenía miedo de no ser un buen padre, pero prometía intentarlo porque hinata le había mostrado lo que podía ser una familia. Le hablaba de las cosas que esperaba con impaciencia: verle el rostro en la primera ecografía, sentir sus primeras patadas, abrazarlo por primera vez… Explicaba cómo esperaba poder enseñarle a hacer castillos de arena o a nadar. A volar cometas, el único buen recuerdo de su infancia. Poder leerle un cuento antes de irse a la cama o estar a su lado cuando se despertara por la noche después de tener un mal sueño. Sobre todo, ser una familia para él.

Cuando terminó de leer, hinata tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Rápidamente, llamó a naruto al móvil, pero cuando él respondió le resultó imposible pronunciar palabra. En lo que pareció unos segundos, oyó que sonaba el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta del piso, él la abrazó con fuerza.

—He venido tan pronto como he podido. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y el bebé? Todo va a salir bien, cariño. Llamaré a una ambulancia. No voy a dejarte nunca. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—No necesito ninguna ambulancia. Estamos bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Le preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Estoy llorando por ti. Por todo lo que te perdiste de niño, pero no va a ser así para nuestro hijo. Seremos una familia. Una familia de verdad. Te amo, naruto. De verdad.

—Estupendo, porque yo también te amo a ti y me duele mucho…

Se abrazaron con tanta fuerza que casi no podían ni respirar. Entonces, él la besó apasionadamente, lleno de deseo.

Hinata le había sacado la camisa del pantalón cuando él la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿naruto?

—Te deseo, hinata. Pero no aquí. Me parece mal.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—Vente conmigo a mi piso. A nuestro piso… por ahora. Si quieres una casa, la compraremos.

—A mí me encanta tu piso, pero ¿de verdad lo dejarías por mí?

—Haré lo que sea para que esto salga bien. Para formar una familia contigo. Porque nuestro bebé y tú son lo más importante para mí.

—Naruto…

Llegaron al apartamento de naruto en menos de veinte minutos, y después fueron dejando un rastro de ropa desde la puerta de la calle a la cama. Fue una delicia volver a sentirse el uno al otro, la calidez de los cuerpos, de las bocas…

—Naruto, me estás volviendo loca. Necesito…

—Yo también, pero en esta ocasión quiero más. No quiero nada entre nosotros. Tú y yo solos.

—De todos modos, ya es tarde para utilizar preservativo…

Naruto la besó y la penetró inmediatamente. Resultaba maravilloso hacer el amor con la mujer a la que más amaba del mundo y sentir que ella lo correspondía. Sintió que el cuerpo de hinata se tensaba alrededor del suyo y se vertió en ella como respuesta.

—Hinata, te amo…

—Yo también te amo a ti.

—Vas a tener que casarte conmigo, ¿sabes?

—¿Por el niño?

—No, por mí. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado.

—Naruto, se supone que me lo debes preguntar como es debido, no decírmelo.

—Te lo digo porque tengo miedo de que me digas que no, pero si así lo quieres… ¿Quieres que te pida que te cases conmigo? Pues será mejor que te vistas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero tener que contarles a nuestros hijos que te pedí que te casaras conmigo completamente desnudo.

Hinata se echó a reír. Los dos se vistieron y naruto la hizo bajar a la calle, donde la condujo a la orilla del parque. Allí, sin importarle que la gente pudiera verlo, hincó una rodilla en el suelo frente a hinata.

—Hinata hyuga. Te amo. Tú haces que el mundo sea para mí un lugar mejor. Quiero formar una familia contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero consiguió decir la palabra, el monosílabo que sabía que él estaba esperando.

—Sí…

.

.

 **Fin**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO VERLOS EN MIS SIGUIENTES HISTORIAS

NOS VEMOS LECTORES

YA NE

TTEBAYO


End file.
